Stopping By
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: Frankie has always been different. She is transported from 2579 to 2013. Alone and confused, she tries to make some sort of life for herself. She meets a strange man at a coffee shop who says he is only stopping by but he returns the next day and the next. He discovers where she is from and says he can help her... but can he? Slight OOC with the Doctor :) Review!
1. It all started with a sign

Chapter 1

I hopped off my hover board and kicked it up, catching it underneath my arm. I pressed the button on my wrist band and my helmet disappeared.

My wrist band beeped and a call from Zak came up. I sighed and accepted the call reluctantly.

Zak's hologram snapped into view in front of me.

"Hey." I said, not bothering to hide my bored tone.

"Frankie, baby." He drawled. "How are ya?"

"Average." I said, leaning against the nearby wall, picking at my fingernails with my thumb.

"You wanna come to my place later?" His hologram winked. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I'm busy... going away for a few days." I said casually.

"Where?" I saw his hologram raise an eyebrow.

"Out of the city, I'm going to visit my aunt, y'know the one with the dogs? Yeah, her."

"Okay, well, EyeMessage me when you get back."

"Sure." I said, pressing a button and Zak's hologram waved and disappeared. "Like that's gonna happen." I muttered as I walked on down the street, kicking at a wall in annoyance.

The Manhattan streets were quite busy, despite the weather which had been simulated for today in this area, cloudy and windy. I wrapped my leather jacket my closely around myself and walked on. People and androids glanced at me as I walked past, most of them doing a double take as usual. I've got used to people doing this through out my life. My hair is naturally blue, due to a genetic mutation in my mother due to experiments she did on herself. She was a world renowned scientist, amazingly clever and a great mother. But she died when I was thirteen. I went to my dad and he said he would let me stay with him if I learned the guitar. He was obsessed with rock and punk music, so then I was as well. I learned guitar pretty quickly and he let me stay with him until I was 18. Then I moved out and continued the guitar, playing it in the street to earn some money.

I turned the corner and walked slower, not really knowing where I was going or really caring. I looked up and saw a sign on the nearest wall;

"Volunteer wanted for scientific experiment."

And a EyeMessage number. It sounded sort of dodgy but I thought what have I got to lose? I tapped the number into my bracelet and almost instantly a tall man in a suit appeared as a hologram in front of me.

"Meet me at the city hall in ten minutes." He said and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Alright then." I said to an empty space.


	2. Speechless coffee cures

Chapter 2

I stepped onto my hover board and pressed the button with my foot to start it up. It rose up about 3 metres off the ground and I steered it down the street towards city hall.

I rose higher over the people, balancing sideways on the board and steering it by leaning backwards and forwards. I dodged a couple of other people also on hover boards and at last saw city hall at the end of the street. I turned the speed dial-up with one torn black high-top shoe and flew down to the ground. I hovered up a little and looked around for the man before setting down.  
I couldn't see him so I hopped off my board, folded it up and put it in my black messenger bag. I looked up at sky to see if he was perhaps on a hover board but I didn't see anyone. I felt a raindrop in my hair and groaned; I forgot it was scheduled to rain for 6pm. My eye-liner I looked around me for somewhere to shelter.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around on my heels to face the man whose hologram I had seen exactly ten minutes ago. He was a lot more handsome than I recalled; smooth black hair, tall, blue-violet eyes which seemed to see all of my thoughts, worries, very deepest fears and desires, looked down at me with an interested expression.

"You're early." He remarked, one eyebrow raising about a millimetre.

My brain seemed to have forgot how to work. I stared up at him like an idiot, my mouth clamped shut, unable to speak after such an experience in my mind.

He shifted on his feet, trying not to look too pleased with himself.  
"Let's get out of this rain, shall we?" He said.

I still said nothing.

"Come on." He said, sounding amused. And he took my arm and lead me away to the nearest coffee shop. I'm not stupid, I wasn't keen on some stranger dragging me around the place (even if he was handsome) but I was shellshocked so I didn't mind at the time.

The second the hot coffee touched my tongue, I regained the power of speech. I coughed loudly, taking a long drink of coffee, letting it warm me through and wake me up.

"Better?" The man said.

"Yeah." I said, clearing my throat awkwardly.

"It's not often that I render a woman speechless." He said, sounding slightly smug.

"It's not often that I have my mind invaded, scraped round and put back in again, raw and painful." I shot back.

He bit his lip apologetically, "Sorry about that. It's an ability I inherited from my father."

"Right." I said, downing the last of my coffee.

We stood up and walked outside, the rain had cleared now but it was still cloudy.

"So... I'm guessing you're volunteering for the experiment, Miss... uh?" He hesitated.

"Call me Frankie." I said, smiling, making a wild stab at being charismatic. "And yes."

"Frankie..." He said. "I'm Adrian."

I stuck out my hand awkwardly and he shook my hand but suddenly pulled me close to him.

"What the hell are ya-" I began furiously but my words were drowned out by about ten electrocars thundering past.

"Sorry." He said, letting me go after a minute. "Didn't want you to get, y'know, killed."

"Well... thanks." I said, still a bit disgruntled, smoothing my hair down.

"It's getting late." Adrian said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"I'm not going to come back to your place, if that's what you're insinuating." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! No!" Adrian looked offended, "Of course not."

I laughed, "I didn't really think so."

He turned around and started walking down the street, "See you tomorrow, 10."

"But sir!" I called after him, miming a school girl voice, "I can't get up that early!"

He laughed, "Fine, 12 then."

"It's a date!" I yelled.

He looked over his shoulder, winked, and teleported away.


	3. Sleepwalking and antidepressants

Chapter 3

"Frankie? Is that you?" A voice said, surprised, above me.

I groaned and stirred, rolling onto my back. "Morning..." I mumbled.

"Um... morning." The voice sounded uncomfortable and suddenly I recognised it. My eyes snapped open. "Adrian?!" I said, horrified.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Want a hand?" He held out his hand.

"Yes, please." I gave him my hand and he pulled me to my feet. I staggered a little, still sleepy.

"Uh..." Adrian looked away uncomfortably.

I looked around me confused, then I looked down at myself and realised I was wearing what I had gone to bed in the previous night, a very small vest top and my underwear.

"Shit!" I tried to cover myself up but there were too many places to cover. I writhed and squealed, wanting a hole to appear and swallow me up.  
Adrian calmly took off his jacket and handed it to me. It was long and covered down to past my hips.

I breathed out hard, "Thanks."

He smiled, not so awkward now that I was a bit more decent, "No problem."

"Where are we?" I said, looking around me.

"Outside what I think might be your apartment?"

I turned and looked at my apartment door which had "Punk Is Never Dead" scrawled across it.

"Yep. Hm. I only made it to the front door this time. I think the furthest I ever got was Philadelphia, sleepwalking."

"You sleepwalked to Philadelphia from here?"

"No, don't be stupid, I took a taxi."

"While still asleep?"

I nodded. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"Your EyeMessage number."

"Oh yeah." Each EyeMessage number could also show your location. Forgot about that.

I turned to my door and pressed the button. A panel slid back to show the keypad, I typed in the code and the door slid open. I stepped inside and looked over my shoulder.  
Adrian was standing awkwardly outside, not sure whether to come inside or not.

"Come on!" I said, and I grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and pulled him inside.

He raised his eyebrows, looking around my apartment. The posters of bands and singers, the guitars lining the walls, the grand piano (inherited from my great great grandmother) in corner, the small TV and laptop, a two-seater sofa and an armchair were decorated with cushions, magazines and a laptop.

"Nice place." He said simply.

I shrugged and turned on the coffee machine. The coffee cup spun into place and the coffee poured into the cup.

I glanced at Adrian, "Want some?"

He looked dazed for a second then shook his head slightly, "Uh, yeah sure."

I handed him a cup, "Sit."

He sat down on the sofa.

"Back in a minute." I said and turned and wandered into the bedroom to find some clothes.

I pulled open the wardrobe and turned on the screen. I scrolled through the different clothes, ones I already owned and ones which I could buy. My wrist band beeped and I noticed an EyeMessage from Zak. I dragged it onto the screen so I could read it easier. Zak's identification profile came up;

Zak Lucas Garnett.  
His relationship status, friend with benefits to Francesca, boyfriend to Suzette, ex-boyfriend to Gabrielle, Ivy and Brittany. His mom, Lorelai Garnett. His father, Chris Garnett. And his sister, April. Occupation, business owner. I snorted, he was so unprofessional it was laughable.

I flicked to my profile;

My icky full name, Francesca Shannon Young.  
I cringed as I read my relationship status, friends with benefits to Zak, ex-girlfriend to Chase. Mom, Dr Shannon Martha Young (deceased). Dad, Mike Richard Daniels. Occupation, musician.

I clicked onto the message and Zak appeared with his dark blonde hair and usual flirty grin;

_"Frankie, if you haven't left yet, come up to my place, I've got the champagne with ice, like you like it. Suzy is out-of-town so it's all good." _

He winked and disappeared. I hesitated but then thought, like that was going to happen, and moved the message into the trash folder.

Zak and I met while I was performing on a park bench and became friends. It was good until Zak broke up with his girlfriend to put the "benefits" on the table, and sometimes I mean that literally (facepalm). I only stuck with him because I was bored and depressed. He made me feel better for a couple of hours every other day.

But I'm over that now, my dad helped me out a lot, introduced me to a lot of people and helped my music progress. As my music got better, so did my mood.

And about Chase, he didn't help me at all. He basically ignored me and played poker all the time, and if he did pay any attention to me it was always in the wrong ways. I almost had to drop out of school. Then he got killed for cheating people out of their money and not paying for his "special smokes" as he called them, and I was free but depressed. That was before Zak, when I was 17 or 18.

I flicked back to my wardrobe, and I was just picking out an outfit when a dress caught my eye. It was blue, not my usual colour, but the shape was gorgeous. It was expensive but Chase, even though he was an ass, he was a rich ass and left me some money. I didn't usually like to spend it because I felt guilty about him but then I thought, screw it and tapped buy. I bought some new shoes and a bag and did my hair while I waited for them to be teleported to the dressing room. I stepped into it and stood while it dressed me, the mechanical arms sliding my new clothes on. I stepped out, feeling revived. I picked out my usual eye-liner and some lipstick.

I walked back into the living room where Adrian was reading a magazine. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Going somewhere special?" He said, glancing at my dress politely.

His eyes made me suddenly very conscious of how low the dress was even though he wasn't looking there and I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on over it.

"Aren't we?" I said, walking over to the door.

He shrugged, grinning. "I guess we are."

* * *

**Hello! So this chapter is a little angsty and stuff. And yes, the Doctor will appear soon. Maybe in the next chapter, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Ok byee! :) xxxx**


	4. Unexpected mansions and PDA

Chapter 4

"My lab's pretty far away, y'know, maybe you should bring some clothes or something?" Adrian said.

"Oh yeah, okay." I grabbed a bag and walked to my wardrobe.  
I put the bag on the shelf and picked out some clothes which dropped into it. I picked up my bag, threw in some essential stuff (toothbrush, eyeliner, toy penguin, hover board) and swung it over my shoulder.

I walked back into the living room to find Adrian on his EyeMessage with the hologram disabled.

"Yes, yes. I know. Okay I'll be back tonight for sure. Set out another place. Okay, bye. Yeah, love you too." He said and hung up.

He turned around to face me, looking a little awkward. Set out another place, I thought, what the hell does that mean? I grinned and raised an eyebrow at him; he didn't really seem the type to be all romantic and his expression was different when he was talking to whoever it was at the other end of the line, softer, all gooey and lovey-dovey. It made me feel a bit queasy. He blushed. He actually freaking blushed. Oh my god, what is wrong with the world?!

"Who were you talking to?" I said playfully.

"Just the um... the um... a friend." He said, his eyes were shifty.

I chuckled and pushed open the door, "You are a terrible liar."

He sighed and followed me outside, "I know."

"Where do we go now?" I asked as we stepped out onto the busy street.

"My car." Adrian said, regaining some confidence now that he was leader again, and managing to sound suave. He unlocked it.  
I rolled my eyes and opened the car door, threw my bag in and jumped in the passenger seat. Adrian slid into the driver's seat and started the car. It rose 3 metres off the ground and we set off. I leaned back in my seat and rested my eyes for a minute.

"Frankie, wake up..." Adrian said.

"This is the second you've woken me today." I muttered, sitting up. "How long was I out for?"

"About 2 hours."

I sighed, "Sorry."

"It's alright." He said, getting out of the car, coming round and opening the car door for me.

I got out, grabbing my bag. "So, is your lab near here or...?"

"No. I just thought we'd stop for lunch." Adrian started walking down the street towards a café. I hurried to catch up with him.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone earlier?" I said, my eyes closed out of sheer boredom.

"You'll see in a minute." Adrian said apprehensively.

I raised an eyebrow and opened my eyes. We were pulled up in front of a huge magnificent mansion. I mean this place was huge, it had fountains and those weird little statue things and everything.

I looked at Adrian. "You... live here?"

"Yep." He said shortly.

Just then, a blonde woman in a red apron appeared at the large wooden front door.

"Darling, you're home!" She cried and came running up to the car in pink high heels, which would seem difficult but she didn't loose her footing once. Adrian got out and she kissed him. I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my lap. PDA, people! It's not right!

"So, you finally found a volunteer then." The woman said after they broke apart (shudder).

I looked up and Adrian beckoned for me to get out of the car. I did and walked over to the two of them, feeling extremely awkward and out of place in my new dress and my shabby black messenger bag.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello darling!" the woman said enthusiastically and she kissed me on both cheeks, causing my eyebrows to shoot up and my expression to change to that of someone who was blowing up a balloon. I wasn't used to so much affection!

Adrian looked sideways at me as we walked up to the house. I gave him a dig in the ribs with my elbow, "You owe me an explanation _darling_."

He bit his lip, "Uh, yeah. I guess I do. But later, okay? You've got to have the grand tour first."

The second we were in the door, two children's voices cried out, "Daddy!" and a girl and boy of about 4 or 5 came running out and hugged Adrian.

Oh my god, I thought, he doesn't look that old!

So I went and got a tour of their whole house, children's bedrooms, swimming pool and all. Then I had dinner with the two children (and the baby), Adrian, and Mrs. Adrian who I later found out was called Lucia. It was almost too weird for me to handle.

After dinner I got Adrian alone in the drawing room (_drawing room _ick!).

"Oi, you." I said, poking him in the chest. "It's explanation time."


	5. Cliches and late night diagrams

Chapter 5

"I know I should've told you before." Adrian said, leaning against the mantelpiece.  
"Damn right you should have." I said testily. "Three kids! Three!"

He sighed, "I'm not as young as I look."

I raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "How old are you then, like, 50?"

"I'm 34."

"That's not that old!"

"Why, how old are you?"

"25." I said, quieter. "I see your point."

He shrugged and was quiet for a minute. Then he said, "We met in college. She was dating my best friend. Things seemed serious between them. I thought I shouldn't get involved but then she asked me out right in front of him so I couldn't do anything else but say yes. My friend wasn't too happy with me." He trailed off.

I hesitated. "Is your wife... okay with me?"

"Oh, yes. She's okay with most people, just don't be too aggressive."

"I'm not aggressive!" I said aggressively. Then I stopped. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Okay, point taken."

"Well, your room is just down there, darling." Lucia said in her slightly southern accent. She was so sweet, like a woman out of an old movie or something.

I smiled at her, "Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay here."

She beamed. "Oh it's no trouble, darling. Adrian does so love his work, and I'm glad to have another gal around so we can have a good ol' chat when he's away experimenting as usual."

I nodded, "I'll look forward to it."

Though, to be honest I'd rather be "away experimenting" with Adrian.

Not like that! He's married! I may have pretty crap taste in men (if any) but I know better than to go steal a man from a woman like Lucia. Behind her charming pink exterior, I could sense that she could be very angry if she really wanted to.  
As I walked over to my room, I walked past the children's room. I looked in and Adrian was there, reading to them from a book. It was sort of adorable, like something out of a fairytale.

My room was huge. It had a wardrobe which could easily contain the whole of Narnia and a giant king-size bed that could easily fit four of me. I threw down my bag onto it and pulled out my t-shirt. I got changed, and as I pulled on my t-shirt there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. Adrian was standing there.

"Come with me." He said.

"What, but I'm tired! Can't it wait until m-" I complained.

Adrian shook his head firmly and I sighed and closed the door behind me, looking longingly at the bed.  
Adrian took my arm and lead me away. I barely saw where we were going, complaining and dozing off on his shoulder the whole way, until we reached a large room with big windows stretching from floor to ceiling. The walls were covered with notes and pages and diagrams and drawings. There were some tables covered with more notes and pages. In the corner there was something covered in a white sheet.

I blinked, taking all of this in. Adrian strode over to one of the desks and picked up a piece of paper, he came over to me and showed it to me.  
"Do you what this is?" He said. It looked like a trash can with a whisk stuck on it and another thing and two lights on the top and circles on the bottom.

"No." I said.

He went and got another piece of paper and showed it to me. "Do you know what this is?"  
It looked like a person except it was silver and had holes for eyes and a straight metal bar across the top of its head.

I shook my head.

"So, you've never seen it before?"

"No, never. Should I have done?"

He shook his head, "No, I'd be sort of worried if you had."

Adrian pulled out a chair and sat me down on it. He showed me lots of calculations and diagrams of machines and lasers, most of which I didn't understand. But there was one picture he showed me that I did recognise. It was an old blue police telephone box.  
"I saw it in a dream once." I said thoughtfully, remembering it.  
Adrian looked very excited and I didn't know why.


	6. Nightmares and boxes

Chapter 6

"See you in the morning." I whispered to Adrian.

He nodded and walked away down the corridor.  
I closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Adrian was pretty unpredictable, I couldn't tell whether he was leading me to some sort of torture chamber or a freaking sauna, my brain was so sleepy and confused.

As I drifted between dreaming and reality, I thought of his wife and kids. He acted almost like he wanted to kiss me or something whenever he pulled me to him to save me from those cars, but they weren't even that close. Surely, I would've been ok if he hadn't have grabbed me?  
I didn't like him really, in that way, I thought finally as I fell off to asleep. Though I had to admit he was a handsome guy. But a married handsome guy, none the less.

"Francesca..." An unfamiliar voice said, echoing loudly.

I jumped and looked around me. I was in a large white room with white pillars around the walls. I ran to a window and looked outside. Outside there was a battle raging, people fighting with guns and lasers, I couldn't see what they were fighting, it was hidden by a cloud of electricity. I saw death, destruction; I heard children crying and saw a soldier at the edge of the battle and a woman, hug a little boy and the little boy ran away and faded into the distance. At least he wouldn't get caught up in the fighting.

I heard an noise behind me and looked around. There was a blue box standing there, the door wide open. I walked over to it and looked inside. Inside, it was huge and indescribably incredible. Smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside. I gasped and put my foot forward to step inside to get a closer look but the door shut in my face. I leaned against the door in frustration and suddenly the blue box made some strange whooshing noises and started to disappear. I fell forward into thin air and kept falling, down, down, down into endless black.

I woke up, sweating and shaking and sat bolt upright.

Adrian was by my side, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah..." I said, and found that I was panting for breath.

"You were screaming."

"Oh. Sorry." I paused, then lay back down. "It was just a nightmare, I'm fine."

"Here." Adrian handed me a small earplug. "It will monitor your brain and help you sleep dreamlessly."

I obeyed. Random, but whatever.

Adrian left and I soon fell asleep and, just as Adrian had said, I didn't have any dreams.


	7. Lasers and leaps

Chapter 7

"Frankie."

I turned around, taking my hand quickly back from a model of a planet. "Yes?"

"Do you believe in time travel?" Adrian said in a mysterious tone.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know."

"I want to show you something."

My sick-minded brain exploded with really inappropriate possibilities.  
"What?" I said apprehensively.

"Come here."  
I walked over to him, trepidation flooding me. Adrian took my arm carefully and lead me across to something in the corner of the room which I hadn't noticed before. It was covered in a large white cloth.  
Adrian reached up and pulled off the cloth with a grand gesture.  
Underneath was what looked like a laser.

"It creates a time portal. You can go to any year you want." Adrian said.

"Wha- how? You built this?" I spluttered.

"Yeah." Adrian said proudly.

"So, you're saying I can go any place, any time?"  
He nodded.

"That is incredible. Really." I'd heard rumours and news reports on progress about time-travel but I thought that it was virtually impossible.

Then, I stood in stunned silence. Adrian looked pleased.  
Suddenly a voice called via the speaker from the dining room downstairs, "Adrian, honey! Lunch is ready!"

"Sometimes I feel like it isn't worth it anymore." I said quietly, staring into my coffee cup.  
We were in the library, lunch was over (the best lunch I had in about 5 years) and Adrian was providing a sympathetic ear as I whined about my past and life in general.

Adrian looked at me sympathetically.

"If I could get a fresh start then..." I sighed, trailing off. "But that's never going to happen."

Adrian perked up, suddenly looking very excited again.  
"You could." He said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"You could travel back in time. Get a fresh start."

"Yes. Holy shit, yes."

I didn't even want to think.  
Adrian grinned and jumped to his feet.

"I want you back here in fifteen minutes, that should be enough time, right? Stuff packed, goodbyes said." He stopped, to catch his breath. "Yeah!" He said quickly and disappeared off to his lab, leaving me sitting there, madly excited.

"Hey Zak." I said, grinning.

"Frankie! Finally!" Zak said, looking interested. "Coming over?"

I shook my head. "Nope."  
"What? Why not?"  
"This thing. You and me, Zak. Whatever it is it's over. Go and find Suzy. Be with her. I'm not going to be around much anymore."  
Zak looked shocked. ME, turn down the opportunity to sleep with him? It was unheard in his mind.  
He blew out hard. "Okay then. I'll miss ya babe."  
"I bet you will." I said sardonically and hung up.  
Okay. One down, one to go.  
I wrote a quick message to Dad because I didn't have the courage to talk to him face to face. I realised it sounded a bit like a suicide note and got a bit freaked out.  
But then I had packed my stuff and run to the lab. Adrian was standing there, ready and looking as excited as I was.

"And you're sure this will work?" I shouted over the noise of the machines.

"99.9% sure!" Adrian shouted back.

"What about the 0.1%?"

"You could get lost in time and end up at the point where everything ends. Then you would die instantly."

"That's really reassuring."

I ran over to Adrian.

"Listen, thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Everything." I smiled, "You've helped me so much."

Adrian looked very embarrassed. Especially when I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I'm not a very affectionate person but I guess you can be pretty affectionate when you think there's a chance you might die.  
The portal started to open; a swirling mass of blue and purple growing quickly.

"Ready? Just like we practised." Adrian said in my ear as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ready!" I yelled.  
I tightened my grip on my bag and ran headlong for the portal. The swirling blue and purple surrounded me and I fell, spinning round and round. I squeezed my eyes, feeling queasy.  
Next thing I knew my feet slammed into the ground. I staggered and almost fell.

A car horn beeped loudly at me and a person yelled, "Get off the road, you freak!"  
I glared at them and walked to the side of the road.

Some things never change.

Suddenly I missed my mom. And Adrian.

Suddenly a voice spoke in my ear, "Frankie! Can you hear me?" Adrian's voice said.

I jumped and put a hand to my ear. "Yes! Yes, I can!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNN!**

**So there we go people, she's travelled through time. In case you're thinking "What the hell, this is a Doctor Who fanfic and there's been 7 chapters and no Doctor yet?!" he will be appearing in the next chapter. And pretty much staying in until the end. **

**Remember to review, favourite, follow etc, it's really encouraging to me if you do :)**


	8. Well done, idiot!

Chapter 8

"Tell me what I'm up against here." I said, finding a park and sitting down on a metal bench. It was quite cold. I found a newspaper and read it, getting a basic grasp of current events and daily life. It didn't seem that different to my time in some ways. Just less androids.

"David Cameron? Who the hell is he?" I said.

"He's the prime minister."

"Prime minister?" I said, trying not to sound too disgusted. I thought of all the countries I knew that had a Prime Minister and spoke English. "Wait, I'm in England?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"I'm afraid so."

Some guy cycling past on a bike looked at me as if to say, "Well done, idiot."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the newspaper.

"London, England, 2013."

I sighed, "Damn it. Any ideas on how to start my new life?"

I heard Adrian typing on his laptop. "Get a job? The easiest to get seems to be in a coffee shop. There's actually a job available at one near you."

"Okay." I stood up then stopped. "Where?"

"Look east." I turned my head to the right. There was a giant sign pointing to a coffee shop.

"Well done, idiot." I muttered as I walked over to it.

Ten minutes later I was being handed an apron and a notebook.

I walked outside and reached up to my ear.

"Success!" I said excitedly.

"I know, I heard the whole thing." Adrian said.

"You did?" I felt sort of embarrassed. I hadn't been exactly formal with the interviewer.

"There's money in your bag so you can rent an apartment."

"Oh, cool!"

noticed as I walked along the street talking to Adrian through my earpiece, people didn't really look at me strangely. They did for my blue hair but that always happened, I was used to it. I bought what people seemed to call a "mobile phone" which I upgraded to include EyeMessaging even though I didn't really need it. I noticed Zak's profile now said friend to Francesca and girlfriend to Suzette. I smiled, relieved that he'd finally started to settle for one person instead of toying with me all the time. I bought what a magazine described as the "London essentials", an umbrella, an Oyster card for the "tube" (so slow compared to the rocket trains I was used to), a bus pass (as if the trains weren't slow enough, a new bag, sunscreen, a scarf and some headphones so I could listen to music on the train or bus. I discovered lots of amazing new bands with strange names like You Me At Six, All Time Low, Green Day, Paramore and Bring Me The Horizon.

"There you are, Miss." The middle-aged landlady said kindly, handing me my keys.

"Thanks Mrs. Porter." I said, smiling.

"Call me Ruth, dear." She said, wandering away down the hall. "I'll be back in a few days to see you're settling in alright."

I turned and put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and walked inside. It was pretty basic. One living room with a sofa and TV and kitchen with a small table with two chairs. A bedroom with a metal bed that was a lot smaller than your average double bed, a wardrobe and a desk. It had, strangely situated, large French windows with floating white curtains and a tiny balcony with a chair.  
I spent the next two hours cleaning the apartment and putting up my pictures. I carefully placed my guitar in the living room beside the small tv with 10 channels. I put my laptop and the newspaper on the desk in the bedroom and hung up my clothes in the wardrobe. I sat down on the bed and looked around me. It felt more comfortable, more like my place.

I kicked off my shoes and lay down, putting my hand up to my ear.  
"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"11 where you are."

"I'm exhausted."

"Time seems to pass slower here; it's been hours for you but it's only been an hour and a half for me."

I put on my familiar old t-shirt and pulled the warm covers over me.

"Uh huh." I said sleepily.

"I'll let you get some rest." Adrian said. "You can take out the earpiece. Just don't lose it."

"Okay. Night."

"Night!"  
I took out my earpiece, placed it carefully on the bedside table and burrowed down underneath the duvet.

I opened my eyes, hearing the annoying sound of the alarm I'd set for myself on my new phone. I groaned and turned over. I turned over a little too far and fell out of bed.

"Ow..." I muttered, rubbing my elbow.

I stumbled to the small kitchen and flicked on the coffee maker. I fumbled for a cup and poured myself a cup. And then another one.  
I finally woke up and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I washed and gave my teeth an extra brush. I put on eye-liner and red lipstick because it went well with my apron. I didn't know what the weather would be like today but my phone said that there would be clouds with a chance of rain later on so I packed my umbrella. I stuffed my apron and notebook into my bag with a pencil. I plugged my headphones into my phone and walked along the street towards the coffee shop, feeling like a real person, living in London.


	9. Strange man

Chapter 9

A gust of wind blew into the shop as the door was pushed open and a man walked in. I didn't pay much attention, just another customer. I walked over to the table at the window and pulled out my notebook.

"What can I get you?" I said casually.

"Just, a uh tea, please. I'm just stopping by, you know. Not staying long. Places to go, people to save- I mean see." The man said.

I looked down at him. He was tall and slim, with brown swept-back hair. He was wearing a grey jacket and a shirt and waistcoat with trousers and what looked like a bow-tie. He looked quite strange really, like someone from an old fashioned film or something.

"Okay." I said, turned and walked away. I flicked on the kettle and threw a teabag into a cup. I checked my nails as I waited for the kettle to boil. These stupid things took so long compared to what I knew, so basic. I poured out the tea and carried it over to the man. He looked up from a notebook he was writing in as I set the cup down. I noticed lots of scribbled notes and strange drawings. He gave me a friendly smile and an awkward little wave. I returned it, feeling strangely uncomfortable. I walked back over to the counter and leaned against it, staring out of the window. I didn't realise that the strange man at the table at the window was staring at me.

I carried on with the rest of my shift, serving tables, cleaning, all of that boring stuff. I talked to the girl that worker with me on my shift, Abigail. She was a red-head and very talkative and giggly. She always talked about "fellas" as she called them, telling me all about how Mickey had broken up with Chantelle at her friend Becky's house in front of everyone at Christmas. I looked up at the middle table and saw that the table near the door needed cleared. It was getting late and we were going to close soon. I walked over to the table and picked up the cups and plates. I balanced them all precariously on my arms and turned. I tripped on a chair and almost dropped all of the plates and cups.

"Careful!" A voice said.

I turned and saw the strange man from earlier.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you have to go somewhere?" I said, disgruntled.

The man looked embarrassed and stood up. "Oh yes. Yes, I did. I, uh, forgot about that." He pulled some coins out of his pocket and set them on the table next to four empty cups of tea. He walked outside and went striding off into the dark.

I shook my head and walked over to the counter and set the cups and plates down. Abigail started to clear them away into the dishwasher, her expression one of amused interest.

"Who was that?"

I shrugged.

"Isn't he your bloke?" She said.

"No, he's not. I told you I haven't got one."

"Well, he likes you anyway."

"What?"

"I can see it. He stayed the whole day and watched you the whole time. He likes you."

"No, he doesn't." I said. dismissing it.

Did he? He could do. Oh shut up, no he doesn't.

The next morning, I walked over to the counter and shrugged off my wet jacket. I squeezed the water out of my hair, put on my apron and turned around. Abigail was standing there looking excited.

"What?" I mouthed at her.

"He's over there!" She squealed and pointed.

I looked over and saw the guy sitting at a different table this time, near the other window this time. I rolled my eyes. Weird. What the hell did this guy want? If he wanted what someone like Zak always wanted then why didn't he just say so?

I walked over to his table.

"Hello again." I said, flipping open my notebook.

He smiled widely, looking up at me. "Hello!"

"What can I get you today?"

"Just a tea, please." He said.

I nodded and wrote it down. I would remember it, I'd just become obsessed about writing all of the orders down. I walked over to the counter and poured out some tea. I walked back over to his table and set the cup down. He looked up and I winked at him. His cheeks flushed and he made several awkward choking sounds and looked down quickly. I raised an eyebrow and walked away.  
Abigail was standing there looking as if she was going to explode with giggles. Oh, god.


	10. A warm Friday afternoon

Chapter 10

It was a strangely warm Friday, the weird guy had been sitting in a different table every day for the past week. I'd tried to question him several times but he'd always been really awkward and rushed off as quickly as he could. I don't know why I bothered so much, I didn't really care if he liked me. He wasn't really my type. My type being assholes. I need a new type. Abigail tried to set me up with her friend but he was so boring, talking about his "fascinating" work with frogs.

Adrian, Abigail and I had come up with several theories as to why. Mine included crazy stalker guy, homeless crazy guy (even though he seemed too well dressed and clean to be homeless) and he wasn't particularly crazy in the stereotypical raving lunatic type way. Abigail just thought he had a crush on me and was just too shy to say anything. Adrian thought the same, but didn't say it as much, and he also thought that he could be from something called UNIT, an organisation which apparently would take me in for questioning if they found out I was from a different time so I should avoid them.

Abigail had headed home, saying she was going on a date and needed to do her hair. I flitted around, humming to myself, giving the tables a clean. I was so glad it was the weekend finally. Now I could really go and explore London properly.  
I walked over to the man's table. My sleeves were rolled up because it was so warm. As I reached across for his cup the man looked up at me then grabbed my wrist. I jumped and gave a little scream. It wasn't painful, he just scared me.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Where did you get this?" The man said.

"What?"

He turned my hand over carefully. "This."

My wristband. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"I was given it. I thought everyone had one."

"Not here, they don't." He looked at me closely, his blue eyes scanning my face.

"Can you let go of me now, please?" I said impatiently.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said apologetically and quickly released his hold on my wrist.

I pulled up a chair opposite him and sat down.

"Why did you keep coming back?" I said instantly.

"I'm not sure. You are a mystery to me, I need to find out more so I came back but couldn't find the right time." The man said, sighing. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Frankie."

He nodded and seemed less awkward now, more relaxed now that we had been sort of introduced.

"What about you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey, I travel through time a lot." He said, with the tone of somebody who had said it a million times before and been bored by peoples' reactions and questions so I decided to say nothing; only nod as he had done when he found out my name. He looked surprised. I tried to hide a smirk.

After a couple of minutes, the man reached inside his coat and pulled out a weird metal stick thing.

"What the hell is that?"  
"Sonic screwdriver. Hold still a second." He pressed a button and it made a whirring, whiny noise and the light on the end turned green. He held it up to my eyes. I blinked and stared at it while the Doctor moved it around a little, looking at my eyes closely.  
"What colour are your eyes?" He asked.

What a weird question, he could see my eyes so why was he asking?

"Blue, with green in the middle." I said. That was the colour I saw every day in the mirror after all.

"Not at the minute, they're not." The Doctor said quietly. He looked at his sonic screwdriver and muttered, "Black. Hostile..."

"Hostile?" I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't feeling particularly hostile. I pulled out my phone and looked at my eyes in the reflective screen. I jumped whenever I saw two ebony eyes staring back at me. What the...?

"What are you doing here? You don't seem intent on killing anyone, at least not yet. Then why wait all this time, waiting for me were you? Well, I'm very flattered, it's just-"

Okay, this idiot was definitely not from UNIT. I was safe, as far as I could tell.

"Wait a second." I put my finger to his lips to shush him. He almost went cross-eyed, looking at my finger in surprise.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm here because I work here. I moved here from New York, 2579. I travelled here through a time portal my friend built." I said, quickly and quietly.

The Doctor was silent for a second.

Then he said, "But how did you survive going through a time portal? You weren't wearing a protective suit, were you?"

I shook my head.

"You should've burned up in the fabric of space and time, you should've suffocated, been crushed by the pressure... Why not?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I have no clue, I'm just a human!"

"But you're not, at least not fully."

I spluttered, "What?!"

"It says here," he showed me the side of the sonic screwdriver which had a small screen on it. "50% Human and 50% Other. Give or take a few percent."

My first thought was that this was some sort of prank; a trick. But he looked so sincere, and I couldn't help but think that everything he'd told me in the past few minutes was all true.


	11. It doesn't trust me

Chapter 11

"What now then?" I said, sighing and accepting the inevitable; this weird alien guy with no name was going to help me. Great.

"How about we go find out which one of your parents is not human?" He suggested enthusiastically.

I shrugged and stood up. I took off my apron and grabbed my jacket and my bag. The Doctor jumped to his feet and bounded to the door, he held it open for me and I walked outside into the warm sun.

"Maybe you should go get some... stuff." The Doctor said awkwardly.

"Right." I said and set off down the street.

"Do you have any idea which parent it might be?" The Doctor said, striding along beside me.

"Nope." I said and pulled out my key, unlocked the door to my flat and walked inside. The Doctor walked in straight behind and threw himself down on the sofa as I wandered around, grabbing clothes.

"No really, just make yourself at home." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ta da!" The Doctor said, opening the door of the blue box. "Welcome to the TARDIS!"

I walked in, arms folded.

"Well?'" He said expectantly.

I shrugged. "Cool." I said casually.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Why isn't she really impressed?!" He was thinking, it was so obvious by his expression.

I dropped my bag and guitar case on the floor beside the door and wandered up to a circular control desk, circling round a large cylinder with blue lit mechanical stuff in it. I looked over and saw a doorway leading off somewhere. I walked through it and started off down the corridor.

The Doctor stuck his head out after me. "What are you doing?" He called.

"Exploring." I called back.

I returned to the control room about an hour later. The Doctor was scurrying around, pressing buttons and pulling levers, and turning keys and other things.

"Just needed to make a few quick repairs." He said distractedly.

"Ok." I said, stretching and sitting down with my guitar. I started to tune it. The Doctor glanced round at me then did a double take, eyes wide, then looked down, embarrassed. I looked down at my vest top self-consciously then shook my head. He was weird. Still looked like he was from a 1950's science college; yes, I'd brushed up on the recent history.

I strummed my guitar and sang unconcernedly, meanwhile the Doctor started to spaz even more beside the control desk.

"Soft kiss and wine. What a pretty friend of mine. We're finally intertwined. Nervous and shy for the moment, we will come alive tonight. Secret Valentine... We'll write a song that turns out the lights. When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside. Don't waste your time, speed up your breathing, just close your eyes. We'll hope it's not for nothing at all."

Perhaps that wasn't the best idea in the world, I thought as I put down my guitar and wandered over to stand beside the Doctor.

He looked haggard.

"You alright there?" I said grinning.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine." He said, straightening up.

"Fixed this piece of..." I trailed off at the Doctor's expression. "Ship?" I finished.

"Yes, you're feeling better, aren't you Old Girl?" He said, patting a lever affectionately.

So weird.

"You might want to hold on to something." The Doctor said as he pressed some buttons and whooshing noises started from the cylinder in the middle.  
"What? Why would I want to hold on to-"

The Doctor pulled down a lever and the TARDIS gave a giant leap and I was thrown forward. I grabbed onto the nearest thing which was unfortunately the front of the Doctor's jacket. We were thrown together by the force of the TARDIS moving through space and, supposedly, time. He looked down at me, cheeks red. I grinned awkwardly and held onto the control desk instead, trying not to push any buttons. The TARDIS made some shuddering and groaning noises. I looked sideways at the Doctor.

"Is that meant to happen?" I asked.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's you! She doesn't like you, doesn't want you here!"

I felt very offended at being disliked by a ship.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you're not human!"

"But neither are you!"

The Doctor sighed exasperatedly and ran his hands through his hair in frustration again.

"Am I the only person who feels like we're... falling?" I said quietly after a minute.

The Doctor looked at me, slowly looking more and more worried. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched to the left. I flew towards the door and it burst open, I was thrown outside.

"No!" The Doctor ran after me, his hand outstretched. He stared out of the door of the TARDIS, into space.

"Frankie!" He yelled, sounding alarmed as hell.

"Over here!" I called.

The Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS, and I emerged from the side, floating towards him. He looked so relieved I was embarrassed.

"Interesting... You don't need oxygen to survive." He said when we were both safely inside the TARDIS with the door locked.

"Well, I do need it a little. I can go about ten minutes or so without it." I admitted. I'd always been good at swimming underwater in school which was always handy when we went to California because that was basically all you did there.

"You seem tired." The Doctor said.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, looking up from where I was lying on a red velvet sofa.

He was writing in his notebook. "How old are you by the way?" He asked.

"23." I said, yawning. "You?"

"I'm, uh" he paused to count on his fingers. "908."

I sat bolt upright. "I'm sorry, what?"

The Doctor looked pleased that he'd finally got an expected reaction out of me.


	12. Experiments and blue cages

Chapter 12

"Good morning!" The Doctor said brightly as I walked in.

"Uh huh." I mumbled, sitting down at a breakfast table and feeling for a cup of coffee or tea.

After we'd eaten and I'd woken myself up with some tea (the Doctor seemed to have some vendetta against coffee for some reason), I stood up and leaned against the control desk.

The Doctor stopped beside me on his way over to his notebook yet again.

"Do you have to be so..." He gestured awkwardly to my short shorts and Pierce The Veil t-shirt.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why, am I making you uncomfortable, old man?" I said stubbornly.

"No! I mean, I uh..."

He blushed again and hurried off to bury himself in his notebook.

I sighed out of boredom. What to do now?

I stared down the long corridor and counted down from three. I pushed off with my feet and the chair rolled quickly on its wheels down the corridor. I knelt on the chair, feeling the wind rushing through my hair.

I got out my hover board and flew around the tall rooms and touched the ceilings. I got a tattoo with a random tattoo machine I found in a room which did it for you. I played basketball with a computer simulated team. We won 10-4.  
I watched a movie about 101 Dogs and worked out how many spots the whole family of Dalmatians had. I solved 382 maths equations. I read a book on Galileo and wrote a 500 page report on his life. I measured how long it took for six cups of tea to make me hyper.

It is amazing the strange things that fascinated you when you are bored out of your mind.

"Did you have a nice day?" I said to the Doctor as we ate our pasta.

"Not too bad. Sorry it's taking so long, the Old Girl can be very stubborn. But I think we'll be ready to set off tomorrow."

"Oh good."

We sat in silence for a while then I stood up and cleared away the plates.

"Can you show me my room again?" I asked the Doctor. "I keep forgetting whether it's left or right at the flashing orange light."

"It's left then right." The Doctor said, standing up and walking with me. We passed the orange light and reaches my room.

I leaned against the door frame to say goodnight.

"See you tomorrow then." I said.

The Doctor smiled. "Okay." He moved a tiny bit closer then bobbed back again, gave his awkward little wave and set off down the passage again. I watched him go then shut my door and got changed into my pyjamas.

I opened my eyes. I was standing in a blue cage. The Doctor was standing outside the cage, facing away from me, staring into the distance.

"Doctor!" I yelled, stretching my hand out through the bars of the cage. "Help me!"

"Why should I?" He said.

"That's what you do, isn't it? You help people, save the world!"

The Doctor sighed bitterly. Suddenly he flickered and merged into two Doctors. One of them turned around and started trying to get me out of the cage. Suddenly, he started to cough and wheeze. Then he fell over and disappeared into dust on the ground. The other Doctor finally turned around to face me. He came right up close to me and whispered in my ear.

"No one's going to save you, Frankie. Not even me."

Then the Doctor flashed to the man at the back of the church at mom's funeral wearing the blue tie. He clicked his fingers and the cage door opened and I was sucked out into space and I was falling down, down, down...

"Frankie!" The Doctor's voice said. "Are you alright?"

He was leaning down to me, looking concerned. Crap, I must've screamed again. This was getting annoying.

I panted, staring up at him. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Okay... see you in the morning." The Doctor disappeared as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Shirt buttons and melted cheese

Chapter 13

I sipped my tea. The Doctor came in, his hair messy as if he'd run his fingers through it a lot, buttoning up his shirt.  
"Sleep well?" I asked pleasantly.  
He sighed and shook his head. He fiddled with his top button, his fingers slipping.  
"Let me help you." I said, putting down my cup of tea and walking over to him. He sighed uncomfortably as I pushed his hands aside.  
I went up on my toes and did up his top button.  
"Thanks." He said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.  
"Don't mention it." I said, handing him a cup of tea.

Once the Doctor had been woken up by some tea, he was back to his normal energetic awkward rambling self. He cranked up the TARDIS and set the year to 2584 to ask my dad about my alien half. I clung to a railing to avoid any collisions or disappearing into space.

"Which way to your dad's house?" The Doctor asked as we turned the corner.  
"This way." I said, pointing up to the tall block of flats my father lived in.  
I knocked on the door and the guitar playing from inside stopped. My dad came to the door; his blonde hair tousled as usual, his arms strong and covered in tattoos, his face shocked and trying not to be angry. Oh dear. I watched his eyes travel from me to where the Doctor was standing awkwardly behind me.  
"So this is who you've been with for the past 5 years?" He said.  
Damn. I must have got the year out by a bit. It was so confusing, all these different years.  
"I, um. Yes." I replied haltingly. "This is the Doctor."  
My dad looked at him with disbelief.  
"Can we come in?" I asked tentatively.  
"Alright then." Dad said, swinging back to let us inside. It was as untidy as I remembered. The Doctor sat and looked around while I followed my dad into the kitchen to make tea.  
"I thought you were dead!" He hissed. "You disappear for five years and all I get is a note!"  
It was so strange to hear him talking about five years when for me it was only four or five days since is written that note to him.  
"I'm sorry! Okay dad, I know you're going to find this hard to believe but I travelled to a different time."  
I watched it process in his brain then the shock, disbelief, concern and about a million other things. My dad, like me, is pretty neurotic and has a brain going a million miles a second.  
"With that guy?" He jerked his thumb back to the living room where the Doctor was.  
"No, with a different guy."  
My dad looked at me suspiciously. He knew my history all too well.  
"He was married with three kids." I said shortly.  
"Oh. Well what about him? Are you two..?"  
I shook my head, "Oh, god no. He doesn't have the nerve."  
My dad rolled his eyes. "I thought as much."  
We went back into the living room. The Doctor glanced pointedly from my dad to me and I nodded to confirm that it was ok.  
"What can you tell me about mom?" I asked.  
Dad sighed and leaned back in his seat. "She was always a bit of a mystery to me too. Arrived one day at one of my shows and next thing I knew I was waiting for her at the altar. She never properly explained what she was but I knew she wasn't human."

I exhaled slowly, leaning against the TARDIS door. "Well then, it's mom who gave me my non-human half."  
"Yes, I think we should pay her a little visit." The Doctor said.  
I bit my lip uncomfortably. "Can I just stay here? It's a bit, uh..."  
The Doctor nodded and looked at me. I saw something in his expression that he understood completely what it was like to lose someone you loved and that to see them again when they didn't even know you would feel so wrong. I wonder who he'd loved and lost...

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the Doctor's voice calling my name. I stretched and stood up. I didn't know how long I had slept for but it felt like years. Time was so strange in the TARDIS. The Doctor came running in.  
"Frankie! I've found out so much!" He said.  
"Oh great! What have you-" I stopped at the look on the Doctor's face. I raised an eyebrow and looked around.  
"What?" I said.  
The Doctor's cheeks went red.  
I looked down at myself and saw that; I was wearing my underwear and there was a large blue mark in the middle of my chest.  
I jumped and looked back up at the Doctor. He looked down, pretending to be interested in his shoes. Typical man "I wasn't looking at you" thing to do.  
"I heard that was going to happen." The Doctor said, sounding guilty that he hadn't told me sooner.  
"What is it?"  
"It's the mark of your parentage; your mother's species."  
"Which is?"  
The Doctor sat down on a chair. I pulled on some jeans and sat down on my bed.  
"The Cyans. That's what they're called. I can't believe I hadn't thought of them before but people don't know much about them, because they were thought have all died out helping in a war on Earth but a few survived and bred with humans to sustain their spread-out population." The Doctor explained. He started to ramble on about wars and time and other things but I shushed him by putting my finger to his lips again. He wasn't quite so shocked this time but still almost went cross-eyed.  
"They look like this in their natural state. Your mother was obviously more cleverly disguised as a human. She said she concealed your abilities until you were 21."  
He showed me a picture of a creature with blue skin and hair like mine except in dreadlocks and very long. My hair did always grow quite quickly. If I got a haircut, a week later it would look as if I hadn't been at all.  
It was quite tall and had a mark of a blue bird on it's chest. I looked down at myself and saw the same bird shape starting to form. It carried a gold sceptre with a blue light on the top. The Doctor showed me his notes and I read;  
"Sceptre was used to guide the race of Cyans to their next foretold destination and brought them good fortune. It was lost in the Earth war which also killed half of the species."

I gave a little sighing whimper from where I was sitting on my bed.  
"What's wrong?" The Doctor said, looking over at me.  
"It hurts." I said, putting my hand over the mark.  
"It has to burn right through to the underside of your skin."  
I screwed my eyes shut and let out a groan of pain.  
"Here." The Doctor gave me a book. "Read this. It'll distract you from the pain."  
I sighed and opened the book. "If you say so." I muttered.  
"During and for a small amount of time after the marking process, Cyans experience severe mood swings, cravings, and hormones. They may be stronger than normal and more fierce and hostile."  
I stared at the page in horror. Wait, what?! I didn't want that! It was like being pregnant or something. I would have to tie myself to a chair and lock myself in a room or something. And being around the Doctor while feeling like that could make things even more awkward than they were already.

Sleep, I thought. No cravings. Just sleep. Hey, do you know what's really nice? Melted cheese.  
God dammit. I got up and walked to the fridge. I passed the Doctor on my way past.  
"What... time?" I said wearily.  
"By you, it's 3 in the afternoon." He said checking his watch.  
I nodded and put some cheese in a dish. I put it in the microwave and stood dozing while it melted. I then took it to my bed and ate it with a spoon. This happened a few times. I had no idea why I had become so fond of melted cheese. I hadn't felt any hormones yet but I knew it was only a matter of time.


	14. Weddings and more bad ideas

Chapter 14

It's amazing how quickly your emotions can change when you're hormonal.  
I sighed and leaned back in my seat after recovering from some random sobbing session. The first time it happened, the Doctor was really concerned. He ran over to me and cupped my face. He wiped away my tears gently and asked me what on earth was wrong. I sniffed and said I had no idea. He sighed and hugged me. The Doctor was leaning against a railing, reading a book which I presumed was about the Cyans. I rested my eyes for a minute.

"Frankie!" The Doctor said.  
"Yes?" I said, spinning around to face him.  
He grinned and held out his hand. "Come with me!"  
I grabbed the Doctor's hand and he pulled me forwards. Suddenly we were standing at the altar, I had a ring on my finger, the Doctor was wearing a suit and standing in front of me. What the hell?!  
A woman's voice echoed from somewhere above us, "I now pronounce you Doctor and alien. You may kiss the blue freak." I looked at the Doctor and he pushed me into the middle of a chanting crowd. They were yelling, "Freak! Get out of here, you unnatural monster!"  
I looked down at myself and I turned blue with claws on my giant hands and my hair grew until it was so long and heavy I couldn't stand up. I fell over and woke with a start. I panted and looked quickly down at myself.  
"What's wrong?" The Doctor said quietly.  
"Just a really weird dream." I said.  
The Doctor nodded and walked over to where he'd been standing.  
I sat back in my seat and thought over all the dreams I'd had recently. They had all been pretty frightening and confusing. I hoped I'd be able to find out what they meant soon.  
I got up, walking past the Doctor in the direction of the fridge to get some chocolate or something similar. I froze on the spot, almost at the door. I looked over at the Doctor who was reading unconcernedly. I had the sudden urge to rip his clothes off. No, I thought as I slowly turned around. Stop it, Francesca; this is wrong, what you're thinking of doing, don't do it. But my whole body felt like I'd just been electrocuted. I strode over to him and stood very close to him. He looked up then jumped at how close we were.  
"Oh, um hello." He said, tucking his hair behind his ear in a panicky sort of way.  
"Hey." I said in a low soft voice. Oh no. Oh no, no, no!  
I took the book from the Doctor's hand and glanced at it.  
"Ah, the Cyan's courtship lasts for three years on average, isn't that interesting." I said. It was nuts, I didn't even feel in control of my body anymore.  
"Uh, yes. It is fascinating! Which is why I was reading that particular page in the book which I found in the-"  
I dropped the book on the floor and pushed the Doctor against the wall. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and make some awkward panicked excuses to leave.  
"What's the matter, old man? Scared of a little heat?" I teased, pulling his jacket off.  
He smiled awkwardly then looked at my eyes. His expression grew a lot more panicked.  
"What colour are they at the minute?" I said, pressing myself against him.  
The Doctor gave a little groan.  
"P-purple." He sighed.  
"And what does that mean?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Passion." He hissed, trying to push me away but failing miserably. The extra strength thing must have kicked in.  
"Good..." I went up on my toes and kissed him hard. His arms flailed awkwardly and I put my hands on his chest. I expected to feel one but I felt two racing hearts underneath his shirt. I pulled away and stared at him, my hands still pressed against his chest.  
"Two?! Two hearts?" I said breathlessly.  
He nodded, "Yeah." He paused. "Could you maybe um...? You're sort of crushing..."  
"Oh, right. Sorry." I let go of him.  
I leaned back on a railing and thought about what I'd just done.  
"Oh god... oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.  
The Doctor nodded and sighed, picking up his jacket.

Thank god I'd come to my senses before anything else happened. I behaved like an obsessive teenager! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hit myself on the forehead back in my room. I groaned and lay on my bed. You idiot! You freaking idiot! You've just made things awkward and terrible. God dammit, Frankie, you and your raging hormones.


	15. Secret girls and fish and chips

Chapter 15

"So Doctor, if you're 900 and... whatever." I said, leaning against the control panel of the TARDIS.  
"Eight." The Doctor interrupted.  
"Yeah, eight." I said, my mind still reeling to comprehend that because he only looked about the same age as me. But then again so had Adrian. Speaking of Adrian, I had a chat with him, via my earpiece which I didn't think would work but it did, the previous night; got him all caught up on what had happened and stuff. He said that he had an "inclination" that I was not entirely human but he couldn't be sure.  
Anyway! Back to the conversation I was having with the Doctor; sorry for rambling, I'm turning into him!  
"Yeah, well, you couldn't spend all that time on your own could you? I mean, there must have been some people you travelled with, a bit like me?" I said, looking over at him curiously.  
"Yes, I suppose there have been a few others who came along with me. They didn't always know me like this though, different faces." The Doctor said, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver and different bits of machinery.  
"And how would I find out about those people, maybe look it up?" I gestured to the screen on the control panel.  
The Doctor chuckled distractedly, "Don't be silly, it's voice activated."  
"Oh right, so then I would just need to say show me all previous inhabitants of the TARDIS."  
The Doctor shook his head, "No, I would need to say show me all previous inhabitants of the TARDIS."  
The screen lit up and a list appeared.  
"Thanks!" I said, grinning and scrolling down the list of names and pictures.  
I laughed, "Y'know, quite a lot of these people seem to be girls."  
The Doctor didn't say anything, just pretended to be busy with different machine parts.  
I picked up the screen and walked over and leaned against the wall beside the Doctor.  
"Sarah Jane Smith, ooh she was pretty!" I said, nudging him.  
"Yes, she lives in London with her son, Luke."  
I raised an eyebrow, "He's not... yours, is he?"  
The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, god, no. He's adopted."  
"Oh. Right." I said, feeling sort of relieved. It would be too weird if the Doctor had a son as well as everything else strange about him.  
"So what about these girls? Did you like any of them?"  
"Of course I did. Still do as a matter of fact. Know where all of them are." He looked into the distance, his eyes clouding over a little. "Most of them, at least." He added, much quieter.  
I nodded, realising that this was a bit of a sore subject. I supposed one or two of them must have died or something. Killed by some of those enemies the Doctor had told me about.

The Doctor swung over to me and grabbed the book from my hands.  
"Hey!" I said indignantly. "I was reading that!"  
"You can read it later, it'll still be here when you get back. That's the good thing about books, they don't disappear. Unless someone steals them, or you wait thousands of years then they would probably decompose or something."  
"When I get back? Are we going somewhere?" I asked, leaning up on my toes.  
"Yes!" The Doctor said enthusiastically, slamming down a lever. "I want fish and chips!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh great."

I stood, the damp wind blowing my hair around.  
"You couldn't have picked a day with better weather?" I said, picking up a chip.  
"Forgot that the weather was so terrible today, sorry." The Doctor said through a mouthful of fish.  
There weren't very many people around, only an old couple who looked at us strangely.  
We stood side by side on the pier at some British seaside town, the wind and rain battering my umbrella around.  
I suddenly felt a strange tugging sensation; as if someone had grabbed me from behind and was pulling me away. There wasn't anyone there, of course, but when I looked down at my hands they were fading in front of my eyes.  
"Doctor!" I said, starting to panic. He looked down at me and hit himself on the head with the palm of his hand.  
"Doctor, what's happening? What's wrong?!" I said, staring at him.  
"It's your people, the Cyans. Your mother said something about an initiation ceremony. You're being transported to their spaceship or planet or something. They couldn't while you were on the TARDIS because of her protective force fields. I forgot, I'm so sorry." The Doctor explained helplessly.  
The pulling sensation grew stronger and I started to fade more. The Doctor tried to grab my hand but his hand went straight through mine. I grew more frightened and yelled, "Doctor!" before I disappeared completely and everything went dark.

* * *

The Doctor closed his hands on thin air.

"No!" He yelled in frustration.

He turned around and ran back to the TARDIS, ignoring the old couple who were blinking, hoping they'd missed something. The Doctor leaned his hands against the control panel of the TARDIS as he typed in the coordinates that Frankie's mother had given him. The TARDIS groaned as he pulled down a lever and it made the familiar whooshing sound as it started to disappear.

The Doctor patted the control panel gently, "Just find her, alright?"

* * *

**Hey guys! So the first scene in this chapter was inspired by a deleted scene from the end of Flesh and Stone, series five, episode 1 between Amy and the Doctor. So credit obviously goes to the writers of that. I just thought that scene was awesome and needed to put it somewhere in my story. Trying a little third person in this one, hope it's ok. Remember to click that favourite/follow button and leave me a review. Sign in first, you lazy ass-butt! Just kidding :P but do review though, it's really helpful for me. **

**Loves, **

**JA xxx**


	16. Makeovers and bad ass tiaras

Chapter 16 

I woke up and found myself lying on a purple-blue table, like a hospital bed. I first I thought, what I think whenever I wake up somewhere strange (I make it sound like a regular thing, I promise it isn't! ... Anymore), oh god am I dead!? I moved a little to reassure myself then sat up and looked around. I noticed that the pain in my chest was gone and looked down to see that the blue bird mark on my chest had grown, peeking out from the neck of my shirt and stood out clearly on my skin like a fresh tattoo. I had plenty of those already also but I didn't notice them so much anymore because I was so used to them. Zak always used to comment on the tattoo on my stomach; a tiny heart above my navel. He said it represented our friendship at first but later on in our relationship he said it represented my love for something I'm a lot less proud of. I'll leave it to your imagination.  
I was in a bright white room which was empty except for the bed I was sitting on. I remembered what the Doctor had told me, the Cyans had taken me for an initiation ceremony. I suddenly missed him terribly. Why, though? He was a good... friend? Was he even a friend? I didn't even know what he was.  
The doors burst open, making me jump. A blue female Cyan came in, accompanied by three others in white uniforms.  
"Hello." The first Cyan said in a friendly voice, holding out her large hand which I shook nervously. "I'm Nerissa."  
What a strangely human sounding name, I thought. Shouldn't she be called Xavier or something?  
"Welcome to our ship." Nerissa said, holding out her hands in a kind gesture. I noticed a blue bird Mark on her, in the same place as me. This made me feel more related to her, less scared.  
"Today, you're going to be formally introduced into our group. You will be washed and dressed before the ceremony and will be given further instructions after. You can leave after the dance if you wish. Your Doctor friend is of course invited to stay also." Nerissa smiled, revealing two sharp teeth along her bottom row of straight white teeth.  
I felt relieved at that. I hoped he'd be able to find his way.  
"Okay." I said, stumped for anything else to say.  
Nerissa nodded and walked outside. The three other Cyans walked over to me and took me by the arms and led me into a room where they washed me and massaged me and scrubbed until I felt my skin tingle. I had lotions put on me, lotions smoothed off. They applied make up expertly while I sat back and relaxed. This was more like it. It was a drag having to do my own make up every day. A purple dress was put on me and a purple flower in my hair. The shoes I was given were so comfortable, I could have worn slippers and not been able to tell the difference.

* * *

The Doctor stood, conversing with two Cyans, trying to find out as much as possible about their species to tell Frankie when he found her again. It had been a right struggle to get here but it would be worth it, he hoped. Then someone appeared at the top of the stairs and silence fell over in the entrance hall. The Doctor followed everyone else's eyes until he gaze rested on Frankie. He caught his breath and his two hearts started to pound. She looked around at all the Cyans, her cheeks lightly flushed with embarrassment, making the Doctor smile. He caught her eye almost immediately and she smiled awkwardly, raising her eyebrows, making the Doctor chuckle. Frankie was wearing a floating purple dress which hugged her slim figure lightly, one of her pale arms was holding gracefully onto the bannister as she descended. The Doctor heard people whispering around him, "Isn't that Shannon Young's daughter? My, hasn't she got pretty? She looks so gorgeous! Who's that Gallifreyan she's looking at? He's not bad either, y'know."  
Frankie descended the stairs and the crowd parted to allow her to travel into the ceremony hall.

* * *

Everyone needs a Disney princess moment in their lives.

So basically, I walked up to the front of the ceremony hall, people said stuff about the noble history of our nation, proud of an old family being redeemed after such a long wait, I got given a bad-ass tiara which doubles as a hair band and everyone clapped. There, done. Oh wait no, I forgot about the dance.  
"You may now choose a suitable dance partner." Nerissa said quietly to me. I scanned the crowd of male Cyans, all of them grinned and flexed their muscles at me. But I knew who I was going to choose.  
"Him." I said loudly, pointing.  
The crowd around me gasped and started muttering, "Not the King's son?! Why didn't she choose him?" I heard them whisper.  
The King's son looked as if he had plenty of people wanting to dance with him anyway, so why should I deprive them of that chance? The crowd parted and the man turned around, straightened his bow tie and walked briskly over to me.

The Doctor took my hand and we danced a slow waltz thing. If this was a romantic comedy, something magical probably would have happened but it's not so we just went back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**Hey guys, so sorry if this chapter's a little cheesy for your liking, I promise they'll be more adventure stuff after this.**


	17. Apologies and stuff

Chapter 17

As soon as the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and we walked inside, I knew something was wrong. The TARDIS was bathed in a pink light and was humming slightly.  
The Doctor made an annoyed noise and put his hand on my arm protectively.  
"Morphisus." He whispered. "Spirit which roams the universe, feeding off of ships' energy. It inhabits people's bodies and-"  
"Morphisa, you mean!" Ten female voices said from the pink light.  
"Oh god, it's female. They're even worse."  
Sexist? Maybe.  
The light swirled over to me and hovered above my head.  
"Don't touch her!" The Doctor said angrily.  
I stared apprehensively up. The pink light moved closer to me and I feel it enter my body through my ears. Instantly I lost control of my brain. I fought the force that was restraining me, only my eyes moving furiously around. The Doctor stared at me, unsure of what to do, not wanting to hurt me but wanting to get rid of the Morphisa as well.  
"Woah!" The Morphisa, well me technically, said. I staggered forwards slightly. She coughed. "This is the voice I've got? I sound like Marilyn Monroe on weed!"

How the hell did she know about Marilyn Monroe? Oh whatever, everyone knows about Marilyn Monroe.

Hey! I thought angrily. I felt my brain being invaded by this force.  
"Ooh!" I was forced to say. "There's a lot in here... mostly song lyrics. Quite a bit about you!" I pointed at the Doctor. He still looked angry, but a little curious.  
I felt my cheeks go red as the Morphisa delved deeper into my mind.  
"Ooh la la! She has been busy! This one here looks nice."  
Zak flashed in front of my eyes. I scowled.  
"You were very creative, weren't you?" The Morphisa said, sounding amused. Several embarrassing memories flashed in my minds eye. The Doctor glanced down awkwardly.  
"More stuff here about your Doctor friend, not so much friends here are you?" The Morphisa laughed as the image of myself kissing the Doctor appeared.  
"Stop it!" I yelled, breaking through the barrier for a moment.  
The Doctor looked up hopefully and ran over to me.  
"Oh hey, handsome." The Morphisa. Oh, god. I tried to say sorry with my eyes.  
"Let her go." The Doctor said angrily. "You have no use of her."  
"I will, in a while. I want to have a little fun first." I was forced to grab the front of the Doctor's shirt and pull him towards me, pressing his body against mine. The Doctor flailed and tried to run away but I held on.  
"There's no point in screaming at me, darling." The Morphisa said tauntingly to me. "I'm only doing what you really want."  
I was pushed forwards and landed on top of the Doctor, knocking him down onto the floor. I started to kiss him passionately, undoing the buttons on his shirt, my hands shaking violently as I fought to restrain myself.  
"See?" The Morphisa said to me in between kissing the Doctor who was trying to cover himself up and hold me off. "I'm helping you!"  
The next kiss ended with me biting the Doctor's lower lip gently which made him let out a groan and go weak. Morphisa me took this opportunity to rip more of his clothes off and my own. I managed to regain control and slowly, holding the Doctor's bow tie in my teeth, still fighting internally, to push the Doctor's limp form away and stand up.  
"Get out of my body, you bitch." I said, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my fists tightly.  
"Ah, fine. There's a ship a couple of light years away that looks good. Lot better than this box." The Morphisa said wearily inside my head.  
I felt the force leave my body and the pink light appeared above me and disappeared out of the door. I felt faint at the sudden relief and passed out, falling onto the nearest thing on the floor which was the Doctor. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the Doctor.  
"Ow..." He complained quietly.

Thinking back on it, it probably looked very suggestive. Me, lying in my underwear on top of the Doctor who was half-naked. If that doesn't look obvious, then I don't know what does.  
I came to, my head sore as if I'd hit it against something.  
The Doctor stirred and put his arms around me in his sleep, holding me close. I opened my eyes. What the hell?  
I cleared my throat loudly. The Doctor woke with a start, opening his eyes.  
"Morning." He mumbled, still not moving his arms.  
It took about five seconds for him to realise. Then he let go and scrambled back away from me until his back hit the wall and he could go no further.  
I stood up, stretching and running a hand through my hair. The Doctor looked up at me then looked away when I turned around to look at him.  
"What happened last night?" I said as he stood up.  
"Oh, um. You don't remember?" He said, looking a little worried.  
"No, not a thing." I felt it had been something weird judging by his awkwardness and both our current attire.  
"See, this thing came in and made you do stuff... concerning me. Then it left and you passed out and hit your head." The Doctor said hesitantly.  
"Right." I said, raising an eyebrow over the "concerning me" bit. "What sort of stuff?"  
"...Kissing stuff."  
"Oh." I said.  
"Yep."  
"How bad?" I asked nervously, worried in case things had got too out of hand.  
The Doctor seemed to misunderstand the question.  
"Oh, not bad at all." He said, putting a hand to his lower lip subconsciously. "Quite... quite nice actually."  
"Okay then." I said.  
Strange. Why did he touch his lower lip like that, I thought as I walked to my room to get changed. Did he cut it or something, it looked red as if someone had bitten it for a while.

The Doctor had replayed that moment in his head the whole night; Frankie biting his lip and a rush which made him groan and go weak. Him, the Doctor, a time-lord from Gallifrey, spazzing over something as simple as that. Why?! The Doctor had bitten his own lip since that moment, trying to figure that out.


	18. Buckingham Palace and shopping trolleys

Chapter 18 

"How did we end up like this again?" I said as the Doctor and I leaned against a London street wall, handcuffed together by our wrists.  
"I'm not really sure." The Doctor said, sighing wearily.  
"I think I've got a few ideas." I said sarcastically. "First of all; breaking into Buckingham Palace to show me a painting which was done by your friend which we could have travelled in time to see being painted anyway!"  
The Doctor shifted guiltily on his feet.  
"We got out of that okay thanks to me finding a secret passage, but then you decide to pick up a priceless gem not realising it had sensors attached to it and then running around and setting off every burglar alarm in the British Museum!" I hissed.  
"Well, sorry!" The Doctor hissed back. "Can you reach the sonic screwdriver? It's in my pocket." He nodded at the pocket in his trousers.  
I snorted, "I am not going in there."  
I reached towards the handcuffs holding us together, accidentally grazing the Doctor's leg as I did so.  
"What are you doing?" He said, looking at me curiously.  
"I spent a few years living a life not exactly within the law," I said. "You pick up a few things."  
I turned my wrist to the left on the handcuffs clicked open, releasing our hands.  
"I'm guessing that's not the first time you've been in handcuffs." The Doctor said as we ran along the alleyway.  
"Uh, no, it's not." I said, grinning awkwardly.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and unlocked the door of the TARDIS. In a couple of minutes, we were raising our pints of Guinness to the Irish rugby team in a pub somewhere in the heart of Dublin.

"Wooo!" I screamed as the Doctor pushed the shopping trolley I was sitting in even faster. I laughed, so did he. "Where did you even get this from?!"  
"I have no idea!" The Doctor yelled, grinning.  
We had a little too much to drink and I was now being pushed along a street in London in a shopping trolley. I jumped out of it just before it hit a wall and fell over.  
"Oops." I said, giggling.  
"Oh, it's alright." The Doctor said, flinging his arm around me. "Let's head back to your flat, eh? I'm wrecked."  
"Sure." I said and we staggered along together, arm in arm, trying to find my apartment. We turned the corner on my street and I saw Abigail standing outside my apartment looking worried, her phone pressed to her ear.  
"Hey!" I yelled. She turned and gave a relieves sigh and came running over to me.  
"There you are! I was gettin' worried. You haven't been to work in three days; no call, nothin'!" She said.  
"I've been a bit busy with stuff." I said, staggering a little and clinging to the Doctor for support.  
"I see." Abigail said, unimpressed. "Come on, let's get you home."  
"Right!" I said slowly. We reached the flat and I gave Abigail the key to unlock the door because I couldn't fit the key into the lock.  
The Doctor lay on the sofa and I went to lie beside him but Abigail caught my arm and pulled me out into the hallway.  
"Get a grip!" She said as I giggled. "You're away getting drunk and god knows what else with strange guys, missing work, not paying your rent; you're a mess!"  
I sighed and slurred, "Okay, I'm tired, okay? Just let me sleep."  
"Okay, you drunk."  
"Hey!" I said pathetically, elbowing her in the ribs.  
I staggered back into the living room and lay down on the sofa beside the Doctor. He put his arm around me sleepily, I cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek. I glanced over at the door and saw Abigail standing there, arms folded, her expression saying, "Really?"  
"Not my boyfriend!" I mouthed and closed my eyes.

Two days later, Abigail pushed the Doctor out of the door. I ran after him and gave him a hug.  
"I'll be back before you know it." He said in my ear.  
"You better." I said, finding myself sniffing.  
"Okay, I promise." The Doctor smiled, pinched my cheek and walked away. I watched him turn the corner and walked back into the flat, feeling a sinking feeling in my chest.


	19. Cups of tea and three year old sass

**Can't believe we're nearly on 20 chapters! Thanks for your support guys, there's much more to come I promise! This was inspired by Amy being annoyed at the Doctor for not coming back and the Doctor-Amy-Rory funniness :P**

* * *

Chapter 19

A knock on the door woke me. I scrambled out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. I shuffled downstairs, yawning and making a mental note to go to bed earlier which I knew I wouldn't keep.  
"Hello!" A voice called through the letter box. I knew that voice. I walked down the hall and opened the door.  
The Doctor stood there, holding a bunch of lilies. He beamed at me. I stared at him in shock. Then I reached forwards and pulled him inside. I pushed him against the wall of the narrow hallway.  
"You!" I said angrily.  
"What about me?!" The Doctor said innocently.  
"You turn up here after three years! With flowers!" I raged, hitting his chest.  
"Sorry! Didn't realise it was so long, I got delayed by a Dalek attack on Neptune if you must know!"  
I sighed and let go of him. He relaxed, breathing out a little. He offered me the flowers with an awkward smile. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. The Doctor followed me.  
He sat sipping a cup of tea while I filled a vase with water for the lilies.  
"Nice place, you've got here. Abigail told me you'd moved."  
I nodded, turning around with the vase. "Yeah, it's alright."  
The stairs creaked as someone walked downstairs. A man came in the kitchen in his underwear, stretching. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the Doctor. The Doctor nodded awkwardly at him.  
"Ryan!" I hissed. "Go and put some clothes on, for God's sake!"  
"Sorry!" He said and hurried out of the room. I heard him climbing the stairs.  
"Who was that?" The Doctor said, the second Ryan had gone.  
"Ryan, my boyfriend." I said, setting the vase of flowers on the window sill and arranged them.  
"Oh." I heard the Doctor say.  
"You didn't think that I would just sit alone waiting for you for two years, did you?" I said, chuckling.  
The Doctor's silence obviously meant that he had thought that.  
"So he's living here?" He said.  
"Sometimes." I said. "It depends if he's working near here. He's an architect, you see."  
"Right." The Doctor said.  
I slid into the seat beside him, making him shuffle away awkwardly.  
"Are you jealous, Doctor?" I said teasingly.  
"Me? No of course not! I'm not jealous, no. Not at all, I'm just curious, that's all. Yeah, I'm curious. Can't a time lord be curious once in a while?"  
I cut the Doctor off with a hug.  
"What are you doing?" He said, his voice muffled by my hair.  
"Doing something I've wanted to do for 26 months, 3 weeks and eleven days." I sighed contentedly.  
A voice called my name from the hallway. Ryan was standing at the door, pulling on his leather jacket.  
"I've gotta go." He called. "Late for an appointment."  
"Be back by 6?" I asked.  
"Probably." Ryan said.  
"Okay." I smiled.  
I leaned up and kissed him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Doctor recoil on his seat, his face disgusted. Ryan smiled and walked outside. I turned on my heel and looked at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised. I marched back into the kitchen.

"Do you have to do that?" He said, putting his cup of tea down on the counter.

"Why?" I said, moving closer to him. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" I leaned up and grabbed his jacket, pulling him to me so our noses touched. "Sure, didn't we do it a couple of times?"

The Doctor went red and took my hands off his jacket gently. "You have a boyfriend!" He said, sounding panicked and a little breathless.

"I know. And I will kiss him if I want." I said and spun round, picking up my cup of tea from the table.

"You seem more..." The Doctor hesitated.

"Sassy?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. I never thought the Doctor would describe me as sassy.


	20. The dress, The King and the American

Chapter 20 

I padded down across the landing, stretching. I pushed open the bathroom door which was already ajar. The shower was on. I supposed Ryan was taking a shower. Then I realised he had already left for work. I realised that the person in the shower was the Doctor. I dropped my toothbrush and backed out of the room, keeping my eyes down. Thankfully, it had been too steamy for me to see anything. I breathed out heavily once I reached the safety of my room. I sat down on the bed, staring straight ahead. At that moment, I had the sudden urge to run and find the TARDIS, get in it and run off with the Doctor. I got dressed and brushed my hair. It had grown a lot recently, almost down to my waist. I threw open my bedroom door.

"Doctor!" I yelled.  
"Yes?" He stuck his head our from behind the door of the guest bedroom.  
"Where's the TARDIS?"  
"I parked her behind the shed in your back garden. Why?" He said curiously.  
"Let's go on an adventure!"  
"Okay!" The Doctor said excitedly, grinning like a little kid who'd got the toy he wanted for Christmas.

The Doctor pulled down some levers. "Any place, any time. Where'd you want to go?" He said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.  
"The Tudor times?" I suggested, grinning.  
"Any particular reason?"  
"I read a book about it the other day, thought it looked interesting."  
The Doctor pulled down a screen and typed in the 16th century.  
"Can we see Elizabeth the first?" I asked.  
The Doctor pulled a face. "Um, that's a bit... awkward."  
"Why?" I said, looking at him with growing suspicion.  
"Reasons..." The Doctor said, running a hand through his hair and avoiding my gaze.  
I opened my mouth to ask another question but the Doctor interrupted me.  
"1530 it is then!" He said loudly, pulling down a lever which lurched the TARDIS into action. One wild ride later, I stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around.

1530, I thought. No major wars, King Henry VIII in power, married to Catherine of Aragon. I wandered along a pathway surrounded by beautiful roses. The Doctor hurried to catch up with me. The second we crossed the threshold of a stone archway we were dived on by people I supposed were servants. The Doctor didn't look too worried, as if this were normal so I tried to relax. The Doctor was dragged off somewhere and I was put into a room where a middle-aged woman in timely dress surveyed me.

"I suppose that you must be the King's new lady in waiting. Well, we're going to have to get you into more suitable clothing for you to see him at the masquerade ball tonight." She said, looking at my black skirt and vest top which said "I'm Batman" on it. "Come along now, girl!" She bustled me out of the room and into a small but gorgeous room decorated with flowers. I was measured and put on corsets and skirts and more corsets and more skirts and a weird thing which acted like a skeleton for the dress then the dress came on. It was beautiful, the most gorgeous colour of red. The shoes I wore were beautiful too even though they wouldn't be seen under my dress. I was given a black mask to put over my eyes and nose for the ball. My hair was brushed and braided all down my back. I had a rose pinned to my dress and a little make-up and I was ready.  
I was presented to the queen. I had to curtsey (almost falling over) and call her Your Majesty.

"Ah," she said with a Spanish accent. "An American."  
I nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
"Now what talents do you have which has persuaded the king to invite you here, aside from your obvious youth and beauty?" She smiled at me.  
I hesitated, "Uh..."  
"Dress making perhaps?" The Queen suggested.  
"No, Your Majesty."  
"Singing?"  
"Oh, yes!" I said loudly, grabbing at the suggestion. I knew I could do that. "Your Majesty." I added at an afterthought.  
"Well then, sing for us, dear girl!"

I thought for a song that would be suitable for these people.  
I sang the first verse from Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day.  
The queen looked delighted. "Most pleasing, is that a traditional song from your home?"  
"Uh, yes Your Majesty." I said quietly. It was in a way.  
"Very well, welcome to court." She said, inclining her head slightly.  
I curtsey again and walk out of the room.  
I grabbed a nearby girl. "What do I do now?" I demanded.  
"The ball is starting now." She said. "Go with everyone else."

I hurried off to join the rest of the crowd. Everyone else had their masks on so I fumbled for mine and put it on. I got myself a drink of punch which tasted of some delicious fruit and watched everyone else. They were all talking and laughing among themselves. But then silence fell as a man walked in. This man I supposed must be the King but he didn't look anything like the paintings I'd seen of him in books. He was younger, tall and broad-shouldered. He surveyed everyone through his mask. I looked down, adjusting my mask so it was covering my face a little better. A man bumped into me as he walked past.

"Sorry!" He said.  
I recognised that voice.  
"Doctor!" I spun around and grabbed him.  
"Frankie!" He looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, just this damn dress is chafing me." I said quietly.  
The girl I had grabbed earlier nudged me, "It seems you have caught the King's eye."

I looked up and saw the King looking at me. He smiled and tilted his head slightly. I smiled back then looked away, feeling kind of pleased. The Doctor looked at me suspiciously.

"If he falls for you then you could completely change the course of history." He whispered.  
"I know." I replied. But part of me didn't really care.


	21. Rejections, thorns and no shame

Chapter 21

The Doctor and I were dancing randomly, being a bit crazy as usual when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the King standing there. He smiled down at me. He was even taller up close and I felt quite nervous being in front of such an important man.

"Good evening." He said. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

I looked back at the Doctor who looked at me with an expression which said, "Don't you dare!"

Don't _you_ dare tell me what to do, I thought.  
I turned back to the King.

"Of course, Your Majesty." I said with my best gracious smile. The king looked pleased and led me away. I glanced over at the Doctor who looked sulky, I stuck my tongue out at him when the king wasn't looking.

"I rarely see such an enchanting woman in my court," the King said quietly as we danced, a little closer than was respectable.

People were starting to notice.

"You are too kind." I replied, ducking my head slightly. I could pull off the demure 16th century girl; lost her way from her own country, searching for happiness, all that jazz.

I tend to get carried away with myself sometimes, it's one of my weaknesses.

"What would be your name?" The king asked.

I hesitated. Frankie didn't sound like a very convincing name for a girl in the 1500s. I took the names from two of my favourite books.  
"Alice, Your Majesty. Baskerville."

"Alice..." Henry VIII sighed contentedly like an addict finally getting that cigarette he'd been craving all day. "You are one of the most captivating women I had ever had the pleasure to dance with."

This guy gave me more compliments than the Doctor gave to his TARDIS.

"Why, thank you, Your Majesty." I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

We danced for some time, until the King seemed to grow restless and walked me out into the garden. I kept a respectful distance, my head lowered.

"Look, isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" The king said.

I looked up at the stars, glittering above our heads.

I smiled, "Yes, it looks very nice."

"Well, good night Miss Baskerville." He moved around to face me, at a distance which was far from respectful. He seemed to expect me to move in also, to close the distance between us but I didn't. I did think he was attractive but he was married and, as the same with Adrian, I wouldn't mess with him.

I smiled awkwardly. "Good night, Your Majesty."

He looked slightly disappointed but still curious as he nodded and walked away along the path back into the castle. I rubbed my finger along the rose which had been pinned to my dress.

I almost had a heart attack when the Doctor stuck his head out from a bush of roses.  
"Help!" He whined. "There are thorns in here!'

"Were you spying on me?" I demanded, annoyed.

"You might change the course of history!" The Doctor hissed.

"With my feminine charm? I highly doubt it!"

"Oh, come on!" The Doctor said. "The King of England spends one hour with you and leaves besotted!"

I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him sharply out of the bush. He made various complaints and brushed himself off.

I picked the rose petals out of his hair. "So, you're not denying that I do have feminine charm?"

The Doctor shrugged, avoiding my gaze.

I grinned and poked him. "What makes you think that the king is besotted with me?"

"The way he acts, how he speaks, his constant compliments, his body language, dilated pupils, everything." The Doctor said, pushing his hair back.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, the same with Anne Boleyn... the more you deny him what he wants, the more he'll want it. I'm not sure whether you should avoid him or encourage him..."

Well that sounded worrying.

"You always make me feel so reassured." I said sarcastically. I sighed and turned and walked off down the path.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor called.

"To seduce the King!" I called back. "Bed, you idiot! And alone, don't worry, I'll be good!"  
I winked and wandered off to find my room.

I eventually found the bed I was given and collapsed onto it. It took me some time to remove all of my corsets and skirts before I could finally get into bed.

"Miss Alice." A quiet voice said beside me. I opened my eyes and saw a servant standing beside me carrying a bouquet of red roses. "These are from the king." She said, placing them in front of me. I saw a note attached to it. I looked at it, written in narrow loopy writing;

_"Dearest Alice, if I may be so audacious as to call you that, I had a most wonderful evening with you and would ask that you join me at my side for the feast this afternoon. I would be honoured if you would attend. I will see that the servants attend to your needs."_

It was signed with a simple "H". I looked around for a clock. Damn these 15th century people, invent beside clocks already! I got up and the servant showed me a robe to put on, then she showed me to the dressing room for the second time where I was dressed up again. I managed to sneak off and put on some eye-liner and glitter on my cheeks.

Next thing I knew I was sitting beside the King at the table, he was flirting with practically no shame which was a little worrying considering his wife was only at the next table. I wondered what the Doctor was doing with himself all this time. But I didn't have time to consider this much because the King suddenly put his hand over mine and stroked my wrist gently.

"Those flowers I sent you, were they pleasing to you?" He said softly.

"Yes... yes, Your Majesty." I said, clearing my throat awkwardly, my cheeks heating up. Don't judge, he was handsome, okay? And Ryan was a long way away...  
No, Frankie. You don't do that sort of thing, I told myself. You're better than that. I heard my father's voice in my head, sounding slightly stoned; "Never go with someone else when you've already got somebody, 'cause it sucks for all of you in the end..."

"I am glad." The King said quietly, leaning closer to me.

I coughed and stared down at my plate of some delicious meat, I didn't like to ask what it was.

Then, thankfully, a servant came and whispered in Henry's ear. He stood up and silence fell.

He raised his goblet of wine, "A toast to all of our fine guests; I hope their stay at my court will be most enjoyable." As he sat again, he glanced at me, making it obvious that he intended to my stay enjoyable in every sense of the word which was very worrying.

Wait, was I a guest now? Well, so much for the whole lady-in-waiting thing. I was quite relieved when the feast was over so I could excuse myself and hide in my room from the king's advances which were far too public for my liking, this guy had no shame. I prided myself on not falling into a man's arms just because he knows a few lines and has some money for gifts. He needed to do more to impress me.


	22. Horses and a lot of confusion

Chapter 22

I emerged from the dressing room and made my way down to the field where the king's horses and men were standing waiting for him. The queen had been away visiting another court for three days and for that time I had had to hide from the King. Many gifts and requests to see me were sent and I had to oblige for fear of annoying the King. I had tried to be unresponsive to him but it was getting more and more difficult. I felt like I was slowly sinking under the water and soon I would be submerged completely and we would all be screwed.

I had always quite liked the idea of horses but never ridden one before because, really, how many times are you going to get to ride a horse in 25th century downtown Manhattan? I prepared myself for the worst as one of the king's men approached me with a horse.

"Miss Baskerville?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"This is from His Majesty, the King." The man held out the reins to the horse.

"The horse?"

"Yes, ma'am. The King requests you ride with him during the hunt."

"But I can't ride... how long until he arrives?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Any minute, ma'am."

Shit, I thought. I suppose I would just have to wing it.

I looked up at the white stallion which was now mine.

How do I get on?

I jumped and threw my leg over the side, almost ripping my dress and falling off. I pulled myself straight on the saddle and looked around. Several of the men would looking mildly concerned for my safety which was very understandable if I looked as steady as I felt which was not very. The man who had given me the horse gave me some instructions.

I dug my thighs into the sides of the horse and it took a step forward. I gave a muffled scream and clung to the horse's neck. I heard somewhere that horses could sense fear. Well, that's me done, I thought just as the horns sounded and everyone looked up as the king approached on his own horse. He looked approvingly at me as he stopped his horse beside mine.

"You ride well?" He asked me, looking at the horse.

"Not particularly, Your Majesty." I said, too scared to lean back from the horse's neck.

He chuckled, thinking I was being modest.

"Men!" He called. "And women." He added, looking at me. "Let us ride!"

Two hours later I was in my room, cursing under my breath, my leg throbbing with pain.

A knock at the door made me look up, carrying my clothes and makeup in my bag. The Doctor rushed in.

"Oh, thank god." I said. "Can we go?"

"Oh! Right! Alright then!" The Doctor said, sounding surprised.

"Help me you ass butt!" I said, trying to stand up.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up, I'm in pain here!" I complained.  
"Okay, okay!" The Doctor picked me up, bridal style.  
He was surprisingly strong for his skinny gangling-ness. Yes that's a word.

"I said help me, not turn into a fireman." I muttered sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and carried me outside with my bag.

We had almost reached the TARDIS when...

"Alice!"

The King.

"Put me down." I hissed at the Doctor. He did, looking skeptical.  
I walked over to the King.  
"You are departing? With him?" He gestured disapprovingly to the Doctor who looked offended.  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"I see. And you love him?"  
I almost choked on thin air. "No, Your Majesty."  
"But..."

"I don't belong here. I must leave." I said solemnly.

"I do not understand." The King looked confused.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty. Remember me but keep your eyes open. I hear there's a very nice girl called Anne who lives around here somewhere."

I hugged him quickly then smiled, turned around and ran over to the Doctor who was standing in the door of the TARDIS. I looked out of the door and waved. Then I shut the door and the TARDIS whirred and disappeared from 1530, leaving Henry VIII standing alone, quite confused about what had just happened. He knew that he had been hugged by someone who perhaps was not human who lived in a blue box with a man in a bow-tie.

I closed The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, looking up thoughtfully at the Doctor.

"Y'know, the 1920's sound fun." I said.

He looked up from his tool box and stood up. "Let's go then."

I grinned. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you saying that."

The Doctor smiled, a little embarrassed and pulled down a lever. The TARDIS spun through space as we roared towards the roaring 20's.


	23. Scripts and missed cheeseburgers

Chapter 23

My callback.  
I watched other two girls line up and sing their little hearts out.  
Then, it was my turn. I stood up and walked up the steps onto the stage. This wasn't my first audition, I'd done many before.  
"Name?" The director said.

"Frankie Young, singer." I recited.

"Well, go ahead Miss Frankie."

I sang the first few lines of Jasey Rae by All Time Low.

"Stop! I don't wanna hear any more!" The director barked. "You've got the part, doll."

"Really?" I looked around at the other finalists all looking daggers at me.

"Of course! You've got some real talent, kid."

I grinned at this and scampered off the stage and went to look for the Doctor. I was home again, sort of.

It felt good to be back in New York although I couldn't speak Italian so that was a little downfall as a lot of people seemed to.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"How'd it go?" He said as I sat down beside him.

"I got the part! I'm the new leading lady in the show!"

"Oh, great!" The Doctor patted my arm in an awkward congratulating sort of way.

"I wonder what the other members of the cast will be like..." I mused, staring into the distance.

"Here's the script, doll. Just give it your best shot." The director whispered, handing me a set of papers.

"Okay." I said and took it.

"Right, let's give this a shot!" He shouted, clapping his hands together. "Bobby!"

A man walked, or rather swaggered onto the stage, also carrying a script. He looked at me up and down, approvingly it seemed. He was strong-looking, dark brown hair, quite tall, wearing a white button down shirt with a button undone to show off his muscles. I don't usually care about how ripped a guy is, but this, I approved of.

I looked over the script quickly and saw that my character, Darcey, seemed to be in love with Bobby's character, Joey. I didn't think much of this but went along with it anyway. We reached the end of the play and were rehearsing one of the last romantic scenes.

"Where do you go at night, Joe? Are you with other girls?" I demanded.

"You know there's no one else that I care for but you, Darcey." Bobby said softly. It was in the script that Bobby would move closer to Darcey so he did.

"I get so lonely; sitting here by myself... Sammy and Nick offer me things but I never accept because I don't want to betray you, Joe!" I said, a couple of tears falling.

Excellent acting here, if I do say so myself.

"You'll never have to be lonely again, baby. Because I've decided I'm coming home for good this time."

"Really? Oh, Joey baby!" I exclaimed.

It was also in the script that now Joey would take Darcey in his arms and kiss her. He put his arms around me and drew me to him, we were centimetres away from each other when the director yelled, "Stop!"

Bobby let his arms hang down and looked at him in annoyance, "Why?"

"I don't want you two to kiss until opening night, it's a form of method acting. I want the emotion to be real, genuine."

Bobby looked unimpressed, "All right."

"Let's take it from the top, people!" The director clapped his hands together again.

The first day of rehearsals was over. I started to learn one of the songs I was meant to sing and by the end of the day I had learnt the first two verses.

The Doctor and I had only been here two days and already I'd managed to bag a big part in a show. It was only running for a weekend but the Doctor said it would be hugely popular and he of all people would know. I'd tried to adapt to the 1920's way of speaking. It seemed to be a lot less "ol' sport" and a lot more "doll" and "sugar" and "darlin'".

"Are you all right little lady?" Bobby said, walking over to me as I stood, zipping up my bag backstage.

"I'm good, I guess." I replied, lifting my bag onto my shoulder.

"That's a mighty peculiar colour of hair you got there." Bobby said curiously, touching a strand of my hair with his finger. "How'd it end up like that?"

"My mother had an accident while she was carrying me."

"I see." Bobby shuffled on his feet. "Which direction are you headed in?"

I looked around. "I... um. I'm not sure."

I'd arranged to meet the Doctor at our hotel at 8 but it was only 6:30.

"Then let me carry this." He took my bag and led me outside. "You gotta meet anybody in particular?"

"Not for a while." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know a great little place a couple of blocks away, you would love it, I guarantee." Bobby grinned.

"Oh, I don't know." I said.

"Aw, c'mon! It has milkshakes."

"Okay then." I smiled.

Bobby grabbed my hand and we rushed along the busy street until we got to the cafe.

"Two cheeseburgers with fries please Gretel, and one milkshake with two straws." Bobby grinned at the waitress.  
"Certainly, Mr Carson." The waitress said, looking at Bobby and biting her lip. Bobby didn't pay much attention to Gretel who was obviously swooning over him.

It's amazing how much I missed a good cheeseburger.

Bobby and I sat; him staring at me with a smile, me looking around a little awkward, both leaning on our hands and drinking the milkshake from the two straws.

"So, Frankie how is a girl as gorgeous as you all alone in the big city?" He asked.

"I'm not alone. I'm staying with a friend at the Robinson Hotel across town."

"Who is your friend? Would I know 'em?" Bobby asked.

I chuckled. "You probably wouldn't. He's called the Doctor."

Bobby looked down at the table. "Oh, he."

"We're not.. um, y'know. We really are just friends."

Bobby seemed to cheer up a bit at this.

"Right then." He stood up and pulled a couple of notes out of his jacket and threw them onto the table. I stood up too and we walked outside.

"What now?" I asked, smoothing my red dress.

"Sam's place, of course. Hope you can handle a strong drink on the rocks, turquoise."

He led me towards a run down looking bar. I looked at him curiously, he just grinned. I followed him to the back of the bar. He knocked three times on the picture. A panel slid back to reveal a man's eyes. He saw Bobby and I and slid the panel shut again. I heard a click and a door opened to the right of the picture. Bobby steered me inside. The quiet little bar hid another much busier and louder tavern with loud music and dancers. I was led towards the bar and a drink put in my hand.

I, slightly foolishly, knocked it back quickly and found the room blurring slightly. Women in brightly coloured dresses rushed by, accompanied by men in hats and suits. Most of them greeted Bobby and introduced themselves to me. There were so many I could remember hardly any of their names. I caught a Daisy and a Tallulah and an Ivy and Teddy, Alonzo and Lee but I was sure there many more.

Bobby and I had a long conversation about our lives, our pasts and futures and hopes and dreams. We danced slow dances and quick dances and group dances and sexy dances.

By the time Bobby eventually delivered me back to my hotel, I was exhausted but happy.

"Y'know, I can't wait until opening night." Bobby said quietly, touching my hand as we stood in the foyer.

"Why's that?" I slurred, grinning.

"So I can kiss you at last." He stroked my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear and was gone.

I made my way upstairs slowly. I shoved open the door of my room and jumped as I saw the Doctor standing looking very annoyed.

"I can explain..." I slurred, walking unsteadily over to my bed.

"You'd better." The Doctor growled. "You were meant to meet me four hours ago."

"You see, I..." I began but then laughed, hiccuped, and passed out onto the bed.


	24. Songs and big surprises

Chapter 24

Hangovers are never ever a good thing.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, a feeling similar to a hundred car alarms going off in my head.  
The Doctor walked in from his own room and looked disapproving. He shook his head and tutted. Tutted!  
"What time is it, mother?" I said, sighing.  
"Half ten."  
"What! Oh god!" I groaned and ran for my bag. I ripped off my pyjamas in a hurry, the Doctor forgot about sulking with me and ducked into his room in embarrassment. I pulled on a white dress and did my hair in 2 seconds. I put on some makeup and red lipstick and took some painkillers. I said a hurried goodbye to the Doctor and ran downstairs.  
I pushed open the hotel door and ran straight into Bobby.  
"Oh, sorry!" I said quickly.  
"No problem, sweet cheeks. Fancy a lift?" He grinned and pointed to his black convertible.  
"But aren't you late as well?" I said, climbing in the passenger seat.  
"We can both be late, it don't matter anyways. Trevor may seem mean but he's a softie really." Bobby said, starting up the car.  
I couldn't get over how people talked in this place. So weird.  
"Oh, good." I said, settling back in the seat.  
"Let's go." He drove off the curb and sped towards the theatre. He drove very fast. A policeman on a motorbike caught up with us after a couple of minutes.  
"Hey!" He yelled.  
Bobby lowered his sunglasses and looked at him.  
The policeman's eyes widened as he recognised Bobby.  
"So sorry, Mr Carson!" The policeman shouted and turned away down a side street.  
"How were you this morning?" Bobby asked, glancing at me.  
"Not too good." I grimaced, "My feet were sore from all that dancing we did."  
"Sorry I got you so drunk, weren't intentional I swear it." He looked apologetic.  
I chuckled, "It's alright. It was my own fault really. I knew that last cocktail was a mistake."  
"Tonight's Friday night. The best night to be at Sam's." Bobby said hopefully.  
"Oh, okay then. But no cocktails." I grinned.  
"Agreed." He said as we pulled up outside the theatre at last.

"Darcey, I'm going to ask you something which may shock you and I hope that the answer will be yes." Bobby read, leaning across the table.  
"What is it, Joe?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.  
"I want you to meet with me tomorrow at my apartment." He said softly, "If you come it will make me the happiest man in Manhattan."  
"But what about my mother?" I exclaimed. "You know she'll want to know where I'm going."  
"Oh, don't worry about her." Bobby said, winking. "I'll talk to her."  
I opened my mouth to reply but the director yelled, "Stop!"  
"What?" I called, looking up from my script.  
"We haven't got much time left, we've got to move on to the song."  
I shrugged and stood up, "Okay."  
Bobby jumped down from the stage and sat in the front row to watch.  
The piano started up and I began to sing.  
"I admit it, you scare me a little. But I've never been so glad to be afraid!"  
I stepped forward, doing a little twirl.  
"I'm ashamed to say I'm in love... with a man who makes me nervous. I'm in love with a man so brave! So strong and tall, he's a real hero. But can he save the little girl that I've become?"  
I held the last note then sighed and sat down on the chair.  
"I'm in love with a scoundrel... he lies and he smokes and he holds me so close when we dance. I'll admit he's no prince charming... but there's something about him that makes me just melt inside."  
I sighed again, leaning on my hand.  
"Why, oh, am I in love... with a man... who would never say it back? He would only look scared then never come back? Will this feeling simply go away with time? Or must I wander alone until I die?"  
I started into the final verse, "Oh, I'm in love! Yes, honey, I'm in love! Mother, dear, I'm in love! Joey, baby, I'm in love! With who? With... you!"  
I held the last note until the final piano chord played.  
I bowed, the director called an end to the rehearsals for the week and I went backstage to get my bag.  
Bobby appeared at my elbow, "Hey!"  
"Hi." I said with a smile.  
"That was amazing." He said as we walked outside. "Really."  
I blushed a little, "Thanks. I mean, the song was bit..." I shrugged.  
"But still, you are so good!"  
I smiled, "Okay, enough compliments. I'm on your arm already, aren't I?"  
Bobby looked a little embarrassed but pleased as I linked my arm with his. "Right, Miss Young. I am going to give you the time of your life tonight, and no cocktails but plenty of other things."

He did not disappoint. After a dinner of pizza, Sam's bar was even busier than it had been the previous night. Drinks were better and more plentiful. Dances were faster and a lot closer. Both of us silently regretted agreeing to the rule of no kissing until opening night. Especially when Bobby brought me back to the hotel. He leaned close and I wanted him to break the rule, just for a second but he whispered goodnight and was gone.  
I wasn't quite as drunk as I had been the previous night but I was still quite tipsy.  
I walked slowly upstairs and pushed open the door of my hotel room, disappointed at the fact that there were no rehearsals the next day.

The next morning the Doctor woke me, I sighed and asked what the hell he wanted.  
"There's a man downstairs, he says he wants you to come for lunch with him." The Doctor said.  
I sat bolt upright. "Who is it?"  
"Bobby Carson. Isn't he on the show with you? Oh, no is it him you've been going out with these past few nights? He seemed very keen. I bet he likes you, oh no. You're just going through time, meeting these men and then they like you and everything goes to the Daleks." The Doctor said quickly.  
I got up and got dressed, washed and made up in what felt like thirty seconds while the Doctor asked still more questions.  
"I'll see you later, okay?" I said, straightening his bowtie.  
"You're not going to kiss him, are you?" He asked.  
"No," I said. "At least not until August 3rd."  
"That's when opening night is!" The Doctor shouted after me as I skipped out of the door.  
"Exactly!" I called back.  
I found Bobby standing outside wearing sunglasses.  
"I think you need a new dress for where we're going tonight." He said as he started the car.  
"Where's that?" I asked.  
He grinned, "You'll have to wait and see."

"This one?"  
I came out of the changing room wearing a small amount of pink silk which wasn't very opaque.  
"I like this one." Bobby said, grinning.  
"Well I don't." I said and went back into the changing room.  
"How's this?" I said as I pulled back the curtain and stepped out in a dress made of some thin soft white material. It had diamonds around the neck and tiny diamonds dotted on the skirt. The neckline was low but not too low. It fit me perfectly.  
Bobby looked astonished. "It's gorgeous. Almost as much so as the girl wearing it."  
I chuckled, "I like it too."  
"Then this one, it is." He said, standing up.  
"But isn't it really expensive?" I protested.  
"Don't worry about it, doll." Bobby said carelessly.  
He spent another $100 or even $1000 on a necklace, earrings and shoes. I gave up trying to protest scout the price after a while and before I knew it we were pulling up outside a grand looking house.  
Bobby and I danced and drank but the drinks were less and fancier and the dances were a lot more formal and reserved.  
I noticed a lot of people here seemed to be related to Bobby. They all regarded me as if I were some sort of cat that was beautiful to look at but if they came to close I would run away and hide on the top of the wardrobe.

I was sort of glad to leave after a while. Bobby left me to the hotel as he had done before and held me this time, resting his chin against my head gently. He kissed my hand and was gone.  
I pushed open the door to my room and almost screamed at what I found inside.  
I looked wildly around.  
"Adrian! Abigail?"  
Adrian nodded and Abigail squealed and ran to hug me.  
"This is so cool!" She said excitedly. "We've come to see your show!"  
I looked over at the Doctor. He looked coy.  
"Traitor." I mouthed.


	25. Guests and dressing room romance

Chapter 25

"You've really just come to see my show?" I said suspiciously, looking at Adrian and Abigail.I'd never noticed how their names began with the same letter. Weird.

"Yes!" Abigail exclaimed. "I've heard it's so good! And... the Doctor told us you've got a fella!"

I felt myself go red.

"We've just gone out a couple of times, that's all."

Abigail looked delighted, "Oh my word, look at you blushing, so cute!"

Adrian looked at me in surprise.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway!' I sat down on the end of my bed. "How did you guys get here?"

"The Doctor picked us up. Of course, they just talked about machines and time and other boring stuff in that blue box thing." Abigail said, pulling a face and glancing at Adrian and the Doctor.

"Sounds familiar. You two are probably buddies already." I said, grinning and looking at them.

Adrian rolled his eyes.

I kicked off my shoes and got into bed.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep." I said, pulling my pyjamas underneath the covers and getting changed. I emerged a couple of seconds later and laid my clothes neatly at the end of my bed. Adrian looked astonished. I'd missed him, really. And Abigail too.

I smiled up at them, "Night guys."

"Frankie! There's a thing for you here, it's from that man you like!" Abigail said loudly.

"Wha? What time is it?" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Eleven." I heard Adrian say. He was sitting reading a newspaper, looking as though he didn't want to be disturbed.

"The day?" I asked.

"Sunday."

"Dammit." I muttered, getting out of bed. "What's the thing?" I called to Abigail, walking over to the sound of her voice.

"Well, things." She said from the hallway outside. I stuck my head around the door and felt my jaw drop.

It was the biggest bunch of flowers I'd ever seen.

"Dark purple roses, my favourite. How did he know?" I whispered, fascinated.

"I have my ways." A voice said. I turned and saw Bobby.

I ran and hugged him. I wanted to kiss him so badly but knew it was only another week until I could.

"Get dressed, Miss Young. I'm taking you out and although I would prefer it if you stayed looking how you are now, you might get arrested. Not that you would, with me, but still, people would talk." Bobby grinned.

"Okay!" I smiled and skipped back into my room, feeling like I was soaring high up in the sky on a cloud.  
Abigail followed me.

"He's so fit!" She squealed. "All handsome and muscly and-"

"Hey!" I said, pulling a dress on. "Zip me up, would you?"

Abigail did up the zip at the back of my purple dress. I slipped on some black heels and a purple flower clip in my hair which was looking especially turquoise in the sunlight.

"Gorgeous!" Abigail announced, patting some powder onto my face, making me cough.

"Thanks." I cleared my throat and walked back out of the door, "See you tonight. Probably."  
"Have fun!" Abigail giggled.

"Don't wait up!" I called as I shut the door behind me. I turned to Bobby, "So, what's the plan for today?"  
"I was thinking lunch at this great little place on sixth. Then we can hit the movies since the weather's so awful. Then tonight there's a concert on I thought you might like."

"Sounds good to me."

Everything was great. I showed remarkable restraint in not kissing Bobby during the many romantic scenes during the movie and he too, sat trying not to look at me, his hands grasping the arms of the seat in frustration.

The concert was incredible. A beautiful woman with ebony skin sang slow sexy jazz and blues songs while a guy in sunglasses played a saxophone. Yet again, my restraint was commendable. It's amazing how much more you want to do something when you're not allowed to do it.

Then finally, opening night came.

A knock sounded loudly at my dressing room door. "Five minutes 'til curtain up!"  
"Okay!" I called back.

I exhaled nervously and went back to my make-up. I'd had most of my make-up done by the artists but I insisted on putting on the powder myself so I didn't feel completely useless. I'd warmed up my voice. I gone over my lines. I was ready.  
A softer knock came at my door. I sighed and set the brush down. "Come in!"

Bobby opened the door and leaned against it, wearing his first costume; a "blood" stained gangster suit and a fedora.  
"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Tonight's the night. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." I said, standing up in my own costume; a tailored checked dress with a jacket tied around my shoulders and my hair tied back in a plait.  
"Two minutes til curtain!" yelled a guy with a clipboard, walking past.

"We better go." Bobby said.

I nodded and we walked over towards the backstage door.

I stood in the wings, breathing deeply. Bobby caught my eye and winked. I grinned then got into character; my curious, lost expression in place. Darcey Jones, shy, nervous, the best singer in New York.

I wandered out onto the stage, extras milling around me. I looked around until I spotted the bar. I walked over to it and slid into the high stool.  
"What'll it be, lady?" The bartender said, grinning at me.

"Just a dry sherry." I said nervously, looking around some more.

Then Bobby, or should I say Joey came crashing onto the stage. He ran over to the seat beside me and sat down, panting.  
"Hey," He drawled at me.

"Oh my! Are you bleeding?!" I cried, looking at the fake blood on his shirt.

"It's not my blood but you're welcome to take a closer look." He winked.

The audience went "ooooh!".

I fanned myself with my hand and went all shy.

And so this continued, Joey flirting and betraying poor faithful Darcey who grew to love him with all her heart, even threw herself in front of a gun for him. The song had people in floods and cheering like crazy. Until the final scene where the audience were utterly drenched in tears.  
"I've decided I'm coming home, for good this time!"

"Oh Joey, baby!" I exclaimed and then we kissed.

It's like whenever you're so hungry and haven't eaten in ages and then you do, and it seems like the best thing you've ever eaten. It was like that. Except, with a kiss. Sort of. What sort of metaphor is this?! I'm terrible, I really am.

I barely heard the crowd's wild applause, barely saw the standing ovation. I accepted my praise and flowers with a bow and walked off stage, my knees feeling weak.

I walked straight to my dressing room and sat down heavily on the soft white chaise lounge. A soft knock sounded at my door. It opened and Bobby stood there, his bow-tie untied around his neck.

"Congratu-" He began but I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside.

A couple of minutes later, another knock sounded at the door, this one sounding excited.

"Go away, I'm busy!" I called, pulling away from Bobby for a second.

"Oh, come on Frankie! We bought you chocolates! The show was so great!" It was Abigail.

"Leave them there! I'll see you back at the hotel later!" I ran my fingers through Bobby's hair.

"Have you locked the door?"

"Yes..." I said guiltily.

"You've got that man in there, haven't you?"

"Yes..."

I heard a lot giggles and a couple of sighs from Adrian and the Doctor, Adrian amused, the Doctor embarrassed.

"Now, get out of here!" I yelled.

"We'll you two to your, um, byeeee!" I heard Abigail laugh as they walked away.


End file.
